Le secret des Uchiwa
by renia
Summary: [Suite à Une Ninja Perdue...] Itachi et SAsuke son convoqué par Shisui et ils doivent faire face à leur passé. [ Fan fic terminée]
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, comme je l'avais promis a deux reprises, je poste la suite de "Ton histoire" aujourd'hui et avant le 2 juillet. Alors cette histoire sera normalement beaucoup plus noire que la précédente surtout au niveau de la fin. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, normalement aussi, elle durera plus longtemps que "Ton histoire".

_Le titre est "Le secret des Uchiwa", j'ai décidé dans cette fic d'essayer de trouver une raison pour laquelle, dans le manga, Itachi a tué toute sa famille. Il y aura trois nouveaux personnages importants qui vont faire leur apparition dans cette histoire. Il y en a déjà deux dans ce chapitre: Kimoke Uchiwa ( Kiminoke cheveux) et la Kanekage.( Kane métal). Le prochain sera une fille dans le chapitre deux. _

Parlons du rymte de publication, si tout ce passe bien, sa sera une fois toutes les deux semaines. Mais pendant les vacances d'été, se sera plus je pense( 1 fois par semaine).

_Je conseille a ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Ton histoire" qu'il la lise, puisque c'est la suite directe et je ne fais de répicatulatif. _

Voilà je pense avoir tout dit, ba non je suis bête pas tout.

**Disclaimer:** _touts les personnages sont a Kishimoto, sauf MA Tsugime ( lol je l'adore), Kiminoke, la Kanekage_.

* * *

signifie que l'on change de lieux.

voilà, c'est tout cette fois! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 1:_ **L'enfant Tanto Ko**.

Une heure sonna dans le village de Kokoro no kuni, la lune était pleine et éclairait de ses doux reflets l'obscurité étoilée. Une légère brise fit murmurer les feuilles des arbres trop nombreux dans cette petite ville. Les pavés des routes criaient leur solitude à qui voulait l'entendre ; aucune âme, aussi courageuse soit-elle, n'aurait assez de volonté pour s'aventurer sur ces ténébreux sillons caillouteux.

Non loin de cette sinistre ambiance, se cachait reculée dans la forêt, une minuscule maison de trois pièces. A l'intérieur, aucune décoration n'avait trouvé leur place. En face de la cuisine, se trouver la chambre. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvaient une armoire blanche et une table qui supportait l'unique lampe de la maison. A proximité, un lit se trouvait là. Dedans un homme et une femme y dormaient.

Soudainement la femme se réveilla. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui dégringolaient sur son dos, sa peau blanche reflétait la faible lumière de la lune, sa généreuse poitrine trahissait les rapides mouvements de son cœur. Sous son œil gauche se trouvait une cicatrice en forme de croix alors que son épaule droite, dégagée par sa chemisette, montrait une autre cicatrice ainsi qu'une tâche de naissance en forme de tigre.

Elle se dirigea posément vers la salle de bain, qui se situait à côté de la chambre. Devant le lavabo, Tsugime s'aspergea le visage et se regardait dans le miroir. Elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle était jolie mais ses yeux verts étaient dénués de toute expression, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus glacial. Elle sursauta presque quand elle entendit Itachi lui adresser la parole.

.-Tsugime, que fais-tu ici ? demanda t-il en s'approchant.

.-…

.Tsugime ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer avec un semblant de tristesse.

.-Encore ce cauchemar ? devina Itachi en la prenant dans ses bras.

.-Itachi, arrêtes, tenta Tsugime.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, à peine eut-elle finie de s'exprimer que les douces lèvres de son amant lui emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un langoureux baiser. Sans aucune envie, Tsugime détacha ses lèvres et alla se coucher silencieusement. Peu de temps après, vient Itachi. Tsugime sentit les puissants bras de son amant l'entourer et ses lèvres lui déposer dans un murmure un ardent baiser dans le creux de son oreille. Tsugime s'endormit avec le sourire, cela faisait prés de 7 ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle n'avait jamais eut à se plaindre, Itachi était un fantastique amant, c'était un doux amoureux, elle l'aimait énormément.

_Au même moment à des lieux de là. _

.-Alors ? demanda une vois féminine.

.-J'ai réussis, mais crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait s'en prendre a lui au lieu de cette fille ? demanda une autre femme.

.-Non. Si on s'en prend à la fille, Itachi n'aura pas d'autres choix de venir.

.-Comme tu voudras, approuva la seconde personne.

Le lendemain matin, les rues avaient perdues leur sinistre pour laisser place à la douceur agréable et plaisante. Les rayons du soleil chauffaient les cœurs des villageois et les rendaient souriant. Au cœur du village se trouvait la maison du Kanekage, Itachi et Tsugime avaient ce matin-là rendez-vous avec elle. Sans un mot, ils se rendirent à ce bureau. Après qu'ils eurent attendre prés d'une heure et demie, tous les deux entrèrent dans cette pièce sombre et froide. La Kanekage, donnait froid dans le dos, son regard trahissait la folie pure. Tsugime la haïssait, quand elle la voyait son être tout entier en avait peur. Peut-être était-ce ça la force.

.-Asseyez-vous, ordonna impassible la femme.

.-Les deux amants s'exécutèrent aussitôt, sans quitter du regard la fenêtre derrière la Kanekage.

.-Cela fait maintenant, deux ans que vous êtes installés tous les deux dans le village, commença t-elle. J'ai une mission pour vous deux. D'après vos dires, vous venez du village de la feuille : Konoha. Votre mission consiste à me ramener le Tanto ko. L'enfant poignard

.-Tanto ko ? répéta Tsugime sans comprendre.

.-Oui, il y a 7 ans, est née une petite fille du nom Kaminoke Uchiwa est la Tanto ko.

.-Uchiwa ? demanda Itachi.

.-Oui, la fille de Sasuke Uchiwa, chef des Anbu de Konoha et de Sakura Haruno.

Itachi et Tsugime se regardèrent, aucun ne savait comment s'appelait leur fille et le fait que la Kanekage, n'appelait Tanto ko, ne signifiait rien de bon.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'un Tanto ko ? s'inquiéta Tsugime.

.-Un enfant qui est doté d'une grande puissance. Si on ne les prend pas en charge rapidement, ils peuvent rapidement devenir incontrôlables et faire des massacres.

.-Et pourquoi devons-nous le ramener ?demanda Tsugime.

.-Pour l'offrir en sacrifice.

* * *

.-Kaminoke ! cria une voix jeune.

.-Ne la cherche pas Sakura, répondit un homme brun.

.-Pourquoi, Sasuke ?

.-Elle s'entraîne encore, répondit-il fièrement.

Sakura retourna à l'intérieur et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air résigné. Ses cheveux roses avaient poussé et descendaient en cascade sur son dos. Son visage semblait le même, sauf que ses yeux vert étaient ravagés par l'inquiétude, suite à sa grossesse des formes fortes agréables s'étaient installées.

.-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sasuke en se levant.

.-Elle m'inquiète, avoua t-elle.

.-Et pourquoi ?

.-Elle a à peine 7 ans et est déjà diplômée de l'académie, elle passe ses journées à s'entraîner. Elle… elle suit le chemin de ton frère, Sasuke.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et se plaça devant sa femme. Ses yeux d'ébène brillaient avec un peu plus de joie qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux, avaient eux aussi poussés, il se ressemblait de plus en plus à Itachi. La marque d'Orochimaru ne s'était pas manifestée depuis maintenant, 7 ans, cependant en mission il était incontrôlable.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda t-il froidement en regardant Sakura dans les yeux.

.-Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue, répondit-elle fermement, même Naruto l'a remarqué. Il n'y a que toi qui ne veux pas voir !

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je voie ?

.-Allons Sasuke ! Ne fais pas ton ignorant ! Elle va avoir dans deux mois huit ans, et elle maîtrise le Sharingan, elle est diplômée de l'académie et d'après les dires de Tenten, son Junnin, elle a toutes les chances pour passer dans moins d'un an Chunnin !Ne me dis pas que ça te rappelle pas Itachi.

.-Si.

.-Tu vois…, commença Sakura.

.-Mais nous ne serons jamais les parents que j'ai eut, coupa t-il, elle devient forte parce qu'elle le veut et non parce qu'on la force.

.-…

.-Arrêtes de te tracasser pour elle, finit Sasuke en lui caressant lentement la joue.

.-Je vais me promener, répondit Sakura en se détournant vivement de Sasuke.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre j'éspère qu'il vous a plu! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce qu'il faudrait amméliorer.

Gros bisous a tous!


	2. Chapter 2: En enfer

_Alors coucou tout le monde !_

_Je poste le chapitre 2 ultra rapidement parce que je voudrais vos avis pour écrire la suite et puis parce que je n'aurais pas le temps d'en poster encore un avant que je parte. Et il est long lol…_

_Alor réponses reviews :_

**Sabaku no lumina** : oué j'ia vu la surprise et j'adore ! Merci merci lol…. Et ne t'inquiète pas Gaara va venir ! lol en renfort en plus ! Gros gros bisous je tadore.

**Tsuunami **: eh ben oué normalement c'est dans deux semaines , mais pour les raisons que j'ai que j'ai citées et que une copine m'a fiat du chantage lol. Merci bocou t en effet sa s'annonce mal lol. Bisous

**Sailor Ocean** : merci bocou sa fé plaisir lol. Bisous et j'éspère qu'elle va te plaire la suite.

**Dodie Rogue** : contnete que tu sois aux anges lol. J'épsère qu'il va te paire aussi ! Gros gros bisous.

**Yuzu** : eh ben tu auras la réponses dans ce chapitre lol. J'éspère qu'il te plaira ! lol Bisous

**Laurelin :** un culte ? Peut-être pas quand même, mais sa me dérangerais pas ! lol Merci bocou sa fé plaisir. Gros kiss

**Mee Yah :** éhé Sa va durer le Itachi gentil ds le troisème il va même etre méchant lol. Bisous

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Un enfer. **_

.-Pour l'offrir en sacrifice ? répéta Tsugime.

.-Cela ne vous regarde pas, votre mission est de la ramener un point c'est tout, répondis la Kanekage froidement. Acceptez-vous ?

.-No…, commença Tsugime presque timidement.

.-Oui, répondit Itachi plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

.-Bien, vous partirez donc demain matin pour Konoha.

Les deux Ninja comprirent que la réunion était terminée et sortirent du bureau. Aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'est qu'arrivaient prés de la place, que Tsugime demanda enfin.

.-Itachi, pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

.-C'est de notre rôle de Ninja d'accepter toutes les missions qu'on nous propose.

.-…

.-Et puis, Kanekage-sama a raison, ce qu'elle compte en faire a peu d'importance. Si ça se trouve le mot sacrifice était mal employé de sa part.

.-Si tu le di…

.-Itachi-kun ! cria une voix très aigue

Les deux Ninja se retournèrent et virent une jeune femme d'environ quatre ans leur cadette. Ses yeux étaient tels deux perles d'encre sur un visage blanc comme la neige et aussi gracieux d'une danseuse. Elle était très grande, un mètre soixante quinze, ses jambes élancées couraient à une vitesse incroyable. Ses habits de Ninja couvraient partiellement sa taille fine. Ses très très longs cheveux auburn, se battaient entre eux. Elle était très belle voir magnifique.

.-Yoruno Chô (Papillon de la nuit), fit Itachi avec un sourire.

.-Tiens, Tsugime est avec toi ? demanda t-elle étonnée.

.-De toute façon j'allais m'en aller, répondit Tsugime un peu froissée que Chô l'appelle directement Tsugime. On se retrouve demain matin pour la mission, décréta Tsugime avec un regard noir envers Itachi et Chô qui avait agrippé le bras d'Itachi.

.-Oui à demain ! fit Chô avec un signe de main une fois qu'elle ne la voyait plus.

.-Pourquoi à demain ? demanda Itachi en essayant d'enlever Chô de ses bras.

.-Parce que je viens avec vous faire la mission, ma mère me l'a demandé tout de suite.

.-…

.-Elle craint que Tsugime ne faillisse à la mission. D'ailleurs tu fais équipe avec elle depuis longtemps, elle ne doit pas te taper sur le système ?

.-Non, quand ça concerne les missions, elle est très calme et très agréable.

.-Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne m'étonne guère qu'elle n'a pas encore de copain à son âge.

.-Euh… si tu le dis.

En arrivant ici, Itachi et Tsugime s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Cela aurait pu être mal vu, ils jouaient les amis proches le jour, les amants la nuit. Cependant cela causa quelques petits problèmes à Itachi, en effet ce dernier avait à faire à Chô, une fille qui le croyait libre et qui lui courrait tout le temps après.

* * *

**_Konoha:_**

.-Comment ça, il ne veut rien faire ? Hurla une jeune femme blonde.

.-Il dit que l'on ne sera pas les parents qu'il a eut, répondit Sakura.

.-Sakura était chez Ino, sa meilleure amie, plus exactement dans le salon, Ino était restée la même sauf qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux.

.-Il est insouciant ! Même Shikamaru l'a remarqué aussi.

.-De plus, il est presque jamais à la maison, si je le vois plus de deux heures d'affilées par jour c'est un miracle. Etre le chef des Anbu, l'empêche de voir la réalité en face. Et puis Kiminoke ne le vois presque pas. Je l'ai entendu dire au fils de Naruto qu'elle voulait devenir forte parce qu'elle croit que son père va plus s'en occuper.

.-Mais ça devient grave, elle a huit ans et a peu prés la force que j'avais quand j'avais douze ans, franchement c'est inquiétant.

.-Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, aujourd'hui, Sasuke est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il partait pour une mission d'un mois.

.-Il est partit ?

.-Oui, et il n'a même pas dit au revoir a Kiminoke. Il trouve ça presque normal qu'elle se tue à l'entraînement.

.-Il m'inquiète lui aussi. Depuis quand lui et toi n'avez-vous pas coucher en ensemble ?

.-Pardon ? s'étonna Sakura.

.-Réponds juste.

.-Depuis qu'il a été nommé chef des Anbu.

.-Ça fait 7 ans !

.-Pas tout a fait, cinq ans.

.-Quitte-le ou bien dit-lui de quitter les Anbu. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, même moi avec Shika on a une vie de couple plus développée.

.-…

.-Ino, Sakura, j'ai quelqu'un pour vous deux, cria Shikamaru qui venait d'entrer.

Les deux amies allèrent le voir, Ino embrassa son mari, et Sakura prit dans ses bras sa fille qui était avec lui. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, seuls ses yeux étaient ceux de son père, la même couleur, la même détermination.

.-Où était-elle ? demanda Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux.

.-Elle s'entraînait avec Hinata, répondit-il.

.-Hinata-san est trop géniale ! s'extasia Kiminoke en brandissant les poings.

.-On va renter, Kiminoke, fit Sakura en faisant la bise à Ino et Shika.

.-Papa, sera là ? demanda Kiminoke pleine d'espoir ?

.-Euh… chérie, papa est partit pour une mission pendant un mois.

.-Soudainement le regard de Shika se fixa sur Sakura et vit une femme aimant trop son mari et sa fille, mais eux ne lui prêtait pas l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Il fut presque prit de pitié et décida.

.-Sakura, si un jour tu as besoin de quoique se soit, viens nous voir surtout.

.-Merci Shika, fit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

**_De l'autre côté:_**

.-Itachi-kun, tu as une petite amie ? demanda Chô.

.-…, non, répondit-il posément.

.-Alors tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ? persista t-elle.

.-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Itachi un peu mal à l'aise.

.-Tu es amoureux de Tsugime ? continua t-elle un peu triste.

.-Tu es biens familière avec elle, remarqua Itachi.

.-J'aimerai que tu me répondes Itachi-kun, insista Chô.

.-On est arrivé chez moi, Chô. A demain, fit Itachi content de détourner la conversation.

Itachi rentra dans sa petite maison, une fois dans la cuisine, il vit Tsugime l'attendre, assise sur une chaise.

.-Salut, fit-il avec précaution.

.-Elle m'énerve cette fille, Itachi, fit remarquer Tsugime en se levant.

.-Je sais bien, mais elle croit que je suis toujours célibataire, c'est normal qu'elle me colle.

.-Et moi, je ne trouve pas normal qu'elle te croit célibataire, continua Tsugime calment.

.-On s'est mis d'accord Tsugime, reprocha Itachi d'un ton brusque.

.-…

.-…

.-J'ai l'impression que par moment, tu préfères être avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi. Ça se voit dans ton regard.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Itachi complètement déconcerté.

.-Tu as cette étincelle dans les yeux, comme au début que l'on s'est rencontré, expliqua Tsugime avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

.-Tu délires ? demanda Itachi.

.-…, quelques larmes commençaient à descendre le long de ses douces joues.

.-Ça ne va pas marcher aujourd'hui, Tsugime, fit gravement Itachi.

.-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas marcher, demanda Tsugime parmi ses nombreuses larmes.

.-Ta comédie, répondit-il froidement.

Itachi ne vit même pas Tsugime levait la main et lui donner une gifle démentielle. Elle continuait de pleurer, mais ses yeux exprimaient de la colère.

.-Ne redîtes jamais ça, Itachi-sama, dit Tsugime avec dédain.

Elle alla dans la chambre, d'un pas décidé. Elle prit dans l'armoire toutes ses armes, et un de ses habits. Elle sortit de la chambre, se précipita à la porte d'entrée et sortit en la claquant. Itachi était resté sur place pendant tout ce temps, jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé le gifler, surtout une femme. Il reconnaissait qu'il y avait été un peu fort, mais de là à ce que Tsugime le gifle. Il mis tu temps à accepter le fait que Tsugime était partie. Perdu, il alla dans la chambre, prit le cadre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une photo d'eux deux, il y a trois ans. Itachi prenait Tsugime par la taille cette dernière avait un fabuleux sourire aux lèvres. Itachi en esquissait un. Cette photo lui rappelait l'époque où Tsugime et Itachi ne se disputaient, un véritable amour. Depuis un peu plus de deux ans, Tsugime faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, au début elle était seulement fatiguée, mais maintenant elle avait changé. Elle était beaucoup plus impulsive et supportait de moins en moins qu'on la colle, mais paradoxalement elle était d'une jalousie extrême.

Leur couple en prenait un coup, et souvent, trop souvent même, ils se disputaient mais pas au point qu'un des deux quittent l'autre comme l'a fait Tsugime.

* * *

_**Konoha:**_

.-Kiminoke, pourquoi t'entraînes-tu avec Hinata ? Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas ? demanda Sakura.

Elles étaient toutes les deux à table, Sakura avait fait par manque de temps et d'ingrédients des ramens. Kiminoke mangeait avec avidité, alors que sa mère la fixait inquiète.

.-Alors Kiminoke, réponds moi, ordonna Sakura

.-Sa fille la regarda tristement, en levant ses yeux de ses ramens.

.-J'attends, continua Sakura.

.-…

.-Tu me ressembles physiquement, mais psychologiquement parlant tu es une vraie copie de ton père. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'entraîner parce que comme ton père tu me considères comme faible.

.-Je n'ai jamais dit ça maman, s'exclama Kiminoke.

.-Mais tu le penses, répliqua t-elle froidement, quand tu auras fini de manger tu iras te coucher, continua t-elle froidement en se levant de table.

Une fois partie, Kiminoke lâcha subitement son bol qui tomba par terre en mile morceaux. Elle sortit de sa poche un kunai et se jeta sur le canapé et le mitrailla de coup de kunai, plus fort les uns que les autres.

* * *

**De l'autre _côté_**

.-Itachi-kun, combien de temps encore allons-nous devoir attendre Tsugime ?s'impatienta Chô.

Tous les deux se trouvaient à la sortit du village, cela faisait maintenant prés d'une heure qu'ils attendaient Tsugime. Itachi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait espéré la voir revenir, espéré qu'elle lui pardonne, espéré qu'elle l'embrasse, mais rien de tout ça c'était passé. Cela avait était la nuit la plus glaciale de son existence.

Tout lui paraissait amer depuis son départ et devoir l'attendre comme ça le mettait au supplice.

.-Si elle n'arrive pas on part, Itachi-kun ! décréta Chô boudeuse.

.-Hum…

Ils continuèrent à attendre pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des siècles à Itachi. Chô se tourna vers la route qu'ils allaient prendre, quand Tsugime l'arrêta d'une voix froide.

.-Ne pars surtout pas sans moi, dit-elle en plaçant derrière elle.

Itachi crut ne pas la reconnaître, en nuit elle avait complètement changé. Tsugime avait coupé ses cheveux, qu'elle avait teints en châtain très clair, et maintenant lui tombaient à peine sur ses épaules. Elle avait donné un cou de khôl à ses yeux, ce qui leur donnait un regard encore plus déterminé et froid. Tsugime avait délaissé ses habits classiques pour une tenue de Ninja conventionnelle, une légère veste noire où se plaçaient quelques rouleaux, en guise de bas, elle portait une jupe noir elle aussi, sur sa fesse gauche, une poche latérale, où se plaçaient des kunais, des rouleaux vierges etc.…, bleu foncé s'y trouvait. Ses mains était couverte de gants noirs avec une plaque métallique elle aussi noire. Ses jambes se trouvaient couvertes de collants à trous noirs et portait des bottes hautes noires elle aussi.

Itachi remarqua instantanément la proéminence de la couleur noire et du regard de Tsugime. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi, mais devait reconnaître que le nouveau style de Tsugime lui donnait l'air d'une véritable Ninja digne de son niveau.

.-Nouveau style ? remarqua Chô avec mépris.

.-Partons maintenant, sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à Konoha dans trois jours, rétorqua Tsugime sans même un regard envers Itachi.

Chô et Itachi ne discutèrent pas et suivirent les ordres de Tsugime. Ils marchèrent pendant une trentaine de kilomètres sans problèmes. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la sortit du pays, deux Ninja virent s'interposer.

.-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tsugime.

.-Hi, hi, hi, elle a reçu notre message, fit un des Ninja, comme si il parlait tout seul.

.-Qui elle ? fit Chô.

.-Hi, hi, hi, y'a la bimbo qui s'y croit tu te rends compte ? répondis un autre Ninja à la manière du premier.

.-Ils sont fous, remarqua Itachi.

Soudainement un kunai fendit l'air, ce dernier arriva dans le cœur du premier Ninja. Le kunai provenait de Tsugime, elle l'avait lancé et prit avec une vitesse incroyable. Bizarrement, le Ninja touché disparu aussitôt, le second aussi.

.-Des clones, souffla Itachi.

* * *

**_Konoha:_**

Sakura sentit les doux rayons du soleil lui chatouiller le visage, elle se leva, s'habilla d'une robe de chambre et descendit. Il était neuf heures trente, Sakura savait bien que Kiminoke était partie pour l'académie depuis longtemps. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle hurla. Elle venait d'apercevoir l'état du sofa. Il était complètement détruit, de la mousse sortait de partout, une vraie scène de massacre.

.-Kiminoke… qu'as-tu fait ? se lamenta Sakura en en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Et toi, Sasuke, tu n'es pas là !

Sakura serra dans ses mains une vieille peluche, et se mit à pleurer. Après s'être ressaisie elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, mit un mot pour Kiminoke quand elle rentrera et alla chez Ino.

Sakura frappa à la porte de son amie complètement désespérée.

.-Ino, ouvre-moi, c'est Sakura ! Je t'en prit c'est urgent !

Mais personne ne lui répondis ou lui ouvrit. Affolée, Sakura se rendit chez l'Hokage. Elle entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, tout le personnel la salua avec la marque qu'il lui fallait, cependant quand elle allait entrer dans le bureau de Naruto, une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mile lui interdit formellement.

.-Neji, je n'ai pas le temps pour nos disputes ! cria t-elle. C'est vraiment urgent.

.-Urgent comme un shopping ?ironisa Neji avec un sourire aux lèvres.

.-C'est au sujet de Kiminoke ! répliqua t-elle.

L'expression de Neji changea brutalement, jusqu'à lors calme, serein, on lise la panique et l'inquiétude.

.-Bien, entre, fit-il en se retournant.

Sakura entra dans le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier était en train de lire un papier. Naruto avait changé, son air ébahi et stupide avait disparu pour une expression d'intelligence et de force. Quand il vit Sakura entrer de cette manière, il se leva de son bureau.

.-Que se passe t-il Sakura ? demanda t-il inquiet.

.-C'est à propos de Kiminoke, répondit-elle simplement.

.-Bien assied-toi.

Sakura obéit, un silence pesant régner dans la pièce, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient le briser par peur de ce qui allait être dit.

.-Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami et de surplus l'Hokage, commença Sakura.

.-Je t'écoute Sakura, fit simplement Naruto en prenant une pose de réflexion.

.-Hier soir, j'ai dit à Kiminoke qu'elle était comme son père, qu'elle ne m'avait pas demandé de s'entraîner avec elle parce qu'elle me considérait comme faible. Juste après je suis montée me coucher. Ce matin en descendant, l'état du canapé.

.-Quoi l'état du canapé ?

.-Elle l'a complètement massacré, elle l'a déchiré de partout avec ses kunais, une vraie crise de folie.

.-…

.-J'ai dit à Sasuke que je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais rien à faire il ne veut rien entendre. D'ailleurs, présent comme il est il ne sait même pas comment est sa fille.

.-Là, tu veux parler à l'ami, Sakura. Tu souffres de l'éloignement de ton mari et de l'éloignement de ta fille.

.-Non. Je veux savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire pour la contrôler. Ne me dis pas à ton tour que cela ne ressemble pas à Itachi.

.-Certes, elle lui ressemble beaucoup ma…

.-Elle a les mêmes traces au visage qu'Itachi ! Sasuke ne les a pas !

.-Sakura calme toi. Tenten, m'a confié ses projets pour la petite. Elle veut la faire passer Chunnin cette année.

.-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, fit froidement Sakura.

.-En effet, mais je sais aussi ce qu'en pense Sasuke.

.-Ino a raison, murmura Sakura.

.-Elle a raison à propos de quoi ? demanda Naruto qui l'avait entendu.

Sakura le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, elle hésitait à lui dire en tant qu'Hokage mais en tant qu'ami il avait bien le droit de savoir.

.-Ino m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lui fasse un ultimatum : il choisissait entre moi et Kiminoke et entre son métier.

.-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il sera incapable de choisir. Pour lui son métier est tout. Et puis il t'aime aussi.

.-J'en ai mare de passer au second plan, s'énerva Sakura, à cause de son absence Kiminoke n'en fais qu'à sa tête et tu vois aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle est.

.-Oui. Un deuxième Itachi.

* * *

**_De l'autre côté:_**

.-Qu'est-ce que des clones comme eux, faisaient ici ? S'interrogea Chô. En plus, ils donnaient l'air d'être complètement atteints.

.-…, Tsugime se contenta de fixer l'arbre sur lequel était atterrit le kunai.

.-Elle alla le rechercher d'un pas décidé et revint voir ses coéquipiers.

.-Pourquoi as-tu été recherché ton kunaï ? demanda moqueusement Chô.

Ces clones étaient là, pour indiquer à ceux qui nous suivent où nous sommes passés. Si ils voient le kunai, ils sauront que l'on est passé par là et il n' y qu'un seul chemin pour aller à Konoha. Certes, il reste la marque du kunai dans le tronc mais avec un peu de chance ils ne la verront pas, répondit impassible Tsugime en reprenant la route.

.-Tsugime avançait en tête pendant que les deux autres discutaient derrière.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Chô en désignant Tsugime.

.-Je ne sais pas.

.-Elle a complètement changé et ça en à peine une nuit, elle tourne pas rond.

Quand la nuit commençait à pointer, ils décidèrent de camper dans un endroit reculer de la forêt. Tous les trois devraient faire les tours de gardes, Chô commençait et ensuite ce serait au tour de Tsugime et pour finir Itachi.

Après avoir relevé Chô de son tour de garde, Tsugime s'installa en face du feu et le fixa intensément

« J'ai fait ce qu'ils m'ont demandé. J'ai rompu avec Itachi, ma décision la plus dure. Quand me laisseront-ils enfin tranquille ? Je n'en peux plus de les voir sans cesse dans ma tête ! J'ai peur de dormir ou bien de fermer les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'ordonnent encore d'autres choses ! »

Tsugime se referma sur elle-même et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler. Soudainement, elle se leva violemment. De sa poche latérale, elle sortit son kunaï favori, son regard était comme dément, à en faire peur. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où Itachi était couché. Il dormait paisiblement, Tsugime empoigna son kunaï fermement dans sa main droite. Elle lui caressa le visage avec cette même lueur de folie dans le soleil. Avant même qu'elle ne retire sa main, Itachi marmonna dans son sommeil d'une voix douce :

.-Tsugime…

Les flammes du feu supportaient les douces rafales du vent, ces dernières sifflaient entre les feuilles. Tout ceci rendait une macabre ambiance.

Tsugime retira immédiatement sa main du visage d'Itachi, elle regarda un instant le torse couvert d'une fine couverture. Tout se passa rapidement, elle amorça un mouvement rapide de descente sur le torse, lorsque Itachi, d'une vitesse incroyable stoppa le kunaï de sa main gauche. Il s'était réveillé, il croisa le regard de Tsugime et comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas SA Tsugime.

* * *

**_Konoha:_**

.-Naruto ; je te préviens, même si c'est ma fille j'en ai peur.

.-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? s'énerva un peu Naruto.

.-Je ne sais pas ! Que tu connais un sceau qui pourrait contrôler cet afflux de violence…

.-Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de telle prouesse.

.-Qui ?

.-Ça m'étonnera qu'il vienne, sa femme est proche de l'accouchement…

.-Qui ?répéta Sakura très énervée.

.-Gaara. Je vois à quel point cela te touche Sakura, je vais envoyer un message à Suna pour savoir la réponse. En attendant, rentre chez toi. Je vais demander à Hinata de venir te voir, termina Naruto en montrant la porte.

.-Mais Anzen (Anzen Sécurité) ? s'inquiéta Sakura en se retournant vers Naruto.

.-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis son papa, j'irai le cherché à l'Académie ce soir, réconforta t-il.

.-Bien. Naruto, merci.

.-Sakura sortit aussitôt après du bureau, en traversant le long couloir Neji vint à sa rencontre, soucieux de la durée qu'avait eut l'entretien.

.-Alors ?

.-Alors quoi ?répondit froidement Sakura.

.-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

.-Naruto va faire appel à Gaara.

.-Ah…

.-Neji, tu pourrais demandé à ta femme qu'elle garde un œil sur Kiminoke ?

.-Tenten ? elle ne fait que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto discutait avec Shikamaru dans son bureau.

.-La situation a empiré, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

.-Je le sais bien ! répondit Naruto irrité.

.-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait prévenir l'un des principaux concernés ?

.-Sasuke ?

.-A ton avis !

.-Je ne sais pas si il réagira. Il est en mission, de plus cette mission est la seule piste valable depuis sept ans sur Tsugime et Itachi.

.-Comment ça ?

.-D'après des fuites de Kokoro no kuni, la Kanekage a envoyé trois Ninja pour venir ici. Et parmi ses trois Ninja, il y a Itachi et Tsugime.

.-As-tu …, commença Shikamaru.

.-Oui, une escouade de Anbu les suit à la trace depuis maintenant deux jours. Parmi eux, Sasuke.

.-Savons-nous pourquoi la Kanekage à envoyer des Ninja ici ?

.-D'après le dernier rapport de Sasuke, pour venir chercher un Tanto ko.

.-Tanto ko ? hum, je suis sûr qu'Ino sait ce que cela signifie.

.-Va la voir et demande lui, répondit brusquement Naruto.

* * *

**_De l'autre côté:_**

Une légère brise commençait à souffler dans la forêt, Itachi et Tsugime ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole mais ne s'étaient pas quitter du regard.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? demanda Itachi d'une voix mal assurée.

Tsugime lâcha le kunaï, qui tomba d'un bruit sourd, sur le sol. Elle retomba sur la terre sèche, et s'enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes.

.-Tsugime, qu'allais-tu faire ? répéta Itachi qui s'était levé.

.-…, j'allais obéir aux ordres, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

.-Quels ordres ? demanda Itachi perdu.

Tsugime se jeta sur Itachi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, surpris Itachi se laissa faire mais quand il compris la situation, il la repoussa.

.-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que l'on n'était plus ensemble ?

.-J'ai obéi aux ordres.

.-Mais de qui et quels ordres ?

.-Ceux de te quitter et de te tuer. Mais cela m'est impossible.

.-Si tu n'allais pas me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ?

.-Ce n'était pas moi ! j'avais l'impression d'être spectateurs de ce qui se passait, mais pas acteur.

_Au même moment à des lieux de là. _

.-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! Cria la voix la plus aigue. Elle a trop de volonté et trop d'amour pour que se soit elle-même qui tue Itachi.

.-Mais tu sais ô combien c'est important ? répliqua l'autre voix, une plus grave.

.-Peut-être faudrait-il réveiller les Tanto ko, qu'ils ont en eux ? propose la deuxième.

.-Comment veux-tu les réveiller ? Ils n'ont pas été scellés comme il le faudrait.

.-Que va-t-on dire à maître Shisui ? s'inquiéta la voix la plus aigue.

.-Vous me direz la vérité, répondit une voix grave, très grave qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.

* * *

Voilà c fini, ouf! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, cest supe rimportant pour la suite! Gros bisous à tous 


	3. Chapter 3: la lettre

_SAlut tout le monde! Sa va? Bon j'ai bossé comme une dingue sur ce chapitre, pour le poster avant vendredi! Je remerci tout ceux qui m'en voyé des reviews! gros bisous_

_**Réponses reviews:**_

**Sabaku no lumina:** si c pa du chantage, c'est quoi? hein! Bon j'éspère que ton carnet ets bon! gros bisous je tadore

**Sae:** oui elle a suivit l'entraînement de Tsunade, d'ailleurs on va s'en rendre compte dans le sprochina chapitre, je suis contente que ça te donne d ela peine de voir Sakura s'attacher à sa fille et son mari parce que c'est ce que je veux fairr resentir lol merci bocou sinon et gros bisous

**Princesse d'argent:** merci beaou, lol c'est pour ça que j'ai mid cette fic dans mystery quoiqu'au départ c'est dans adventure que je voulais la maître et là, le mysètre s'épaissait encore! ( A fo ke jarrete de regarde Dolmen ou Zodiake lol) Bon enkore merci et gro gro bisous aussi

**Tsuunami:** éhéh que de mystère lol et oui Sasuke va revoir Itachi et sa va même mal se terminer pour un des deux! merci et je te soihaite de bonne vacances ! gros bisous

**Mee-Yah:** ne t'inkiète pas, je n'avais rien changé c'est resté pareil lol bonne vacances au fait et jke atdore aussi! bisous

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3. _

.-Tsugime…, commença tristement Itachi.

.-Je vois des morts ! s'écria Tsugime affolée. Ces personnes m'ordonnent de te quitter et de te tuer, elles sont mortes ! Par ta main, ajouta Tsugime.

.-Tsugime enlaça dans ses bras Itachi, étrangement ce dernier ne réagissait pas.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tsugime.

.-Si ce que tu es vrai, nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble, répondit Itachi d'un ton fébrile.

.-Mais pourquoi ?

.-Parce que, commença Itachi en cherchant ses mots, parce que… je te déteste, termina t-il d'une voix partagée entre tristesse et colère.

.-Pardon ? d'irrita Tsugime en fixant incrédule Itachi.

.-Je te déteste, répéta Itachi en détachant chaque mot. Je n'en peux plus de tes manies, de tes sautes d'humeur. Tu me dégoûtes, finit-il en tournant le dos à Tsugime.

Cette dernière sentit les larmes monter toutes seules, au départ ce n'était que quelques larmes, mais ç'est devenu un vrai flot de perles salées. Tsugime s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant. Itachi, lui regarda si Chô dormait bien, après vérification il retourna à sa place, mais juste avant de s'allonger, il prononça dans un murmure un peine audible :

.- Ibarikusatta-shi (suffixe montrant un certain respect tout en prenant une certaine distance) ? C'est fait.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin : _

.- Hokage-Sama ! S'écria Konohamaru en entrant dans le bureau sans frapper.

.- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naruto habitué à l'impolitesse de son élève.

.- Ce matin, nous avons retrouvé en plein milieu de la route un cadavre, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

.- Qui était-ce ?

.- Ino Yamanaka, répondit gravement Konohamaru.

.- Nani ! Sakura est-elle au courant ?

.- Personne à part son mari est au courant.

.- C'est ample mieux, j'annoncerai moi-même à Sakura la nouvelle. Avons nous des informations au sujet de sa mort ?

.- C'est un meurtre et le tueur s'est acharné. D' après le médecin légiste, elle serait morte du coup donné latéralement dans sa nuque. Après son décès, le tueur lui a coupé un doigt à chaque main et a, exactement 13 fois, planté son kunai dans le ventre.

.- C'est vraiment horrible, possédons-nous quelconque trace du meurtrier ?

.- Aucune, c'est un travail de pro.

.- Bien, met Kiba et Neji sur cette enquête et surtout qu'ils n'en parlent à personne. Ils devront me faire leur premier rapport dans deux jours.

.- Bien, répondit Konohamaru respectueusement.

.- Au faite avons-nous une réponse de Suna ?

.- En effet, la réponse vient juste d'arriver, tenez, tendit Konohamaru à Naruto.

Naruto prit la lettre, l'ouvrit fébrilement. Le papier, avant sûrement blanc, était dorénavant presque marron. On voyait dessus quelque goûtes de sang, Naruto se demanda ce qu'il se passait exactement à Suna.

_« Cher Naruto, _

_J'ai bien ta lettre, et je comprends parfaitement le caractère urgent de la situation. Cependant, je crois que je ne pourrais sûrement pas me libérer pour venir à Konoha, en effet depuis quelques temps Suna est attaqué par l'Akatsuki. Oui, cette dernière que l'on croyait éteinte avec le départ de Tsuyano Tsugime et de Uchiwa Itachi. Et je dois avouer que nous sommes vraiment très mal en point. _

_D'après ce que j'ai compris sur ce que tu m'as écris, c'est au sujet de la fille de Uchiwa Sasuke et de Haruno Sakura. Je vois, je connais peut-être quelqu'un capable de régler cette affaire : ma femme. Hané (plume) , elle est spécialiste dans les sceaux et dans la psychologie enfantine, peut-être que cela pourrait aider la gamine. _

_Cependant je doute, qu'elle puisse venir en effet, elle est enceinte de 8 mois. En tant que mari je préférerais qu'elle reste ici. J'espère que tu me comprends. _

_Si la situation pour la petite s'aggrave renvoie moi un message cette fois, je pense que je ferais le déplacement. _

_Ton ami_

_Sabaku no Gaara. »_

* * *

Quand Chô se réveilla, elle vit Itachi debout qui rangeait tout d'un rythme saccadé. Chô remarqua la leur qui brillait dans ses yeux, ils étaient comme d'habitude sauf qu'ils étaient encore plus froids. Quelques secondes plus tard vint Tsugime. Chô fut étonnée de voir l'indifférence que tous les deux faisaient preuve. Eux d'habitude très proches, trop proches même.

Déconcertée, Chô s'avança doucement et salua les deux Ninja d'un bonjour joyeux.

.- Nous partirons, une fois le feu disparu, décréta Itachi froidement.

.- Non, nous partons maintenant. Les Ninja qui nous suivent sont une escouade d'Anbu de Konoha et parmi eux se trouvent Sasuke Uchiwa, rétorqua Tsugime impassible.

Chô crut qu'Itachi allait la gifler, le regard qu'il avait lancé à Tsugime était plein de reproches. Tsugime le supporta en regardant droit dans les yeux sont ex-petit ami. Chô n'avait jamais vu une ambiance pareille. Elle sursauta presque quand Tsugime poursuivit son raisonnement.

.- De plus, nous ne sommes même pas encore arriver à Suna. Quand nous y seront nous craignerons plus rien, nous sommes sous la protection de l'assistant du Kazekage. Ton frère ne pourra rien faire contre nous, expliqua Tsugime.

.- Comme tu voudras, répondit Itachi froidement.

* * *

.- Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène, Naruto ? demanda Sakura en ouvrant la porte.

.- Je dois te dire deux choses d'importantes, répondit-il gravement.

.- Entre, invita Sakura un peu étonnée du ton de son camarade.

La tension était à son comble, l'intérieur de la maison était sobre, seules quelques fleurs se trouvaient par ici, par là. Sakura guida Naruto dans le salon qu'il connaissait bien. Il y avait été plusieurs fois pour diverses raisons mais la raison la plus importante était souvent Kiminoke.

Il s'installa sur le divan un peu mal à l'aise, Sakura s'assit en face de lui.

.- Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

.- Sa… Sakura, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, commença prudemment Naruto.

.- Naruto, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Crache le morceau et c'est tout, s'énerva Sakura.

.- Elle est morte, dit-il tragiquement.

.- Quoi ? Qui c'est qui est morte ? demanda Sakura en ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

.- Ino est morte, dit-il tristement.

Au début Sakura le fixa comme si elle ne le voyait pas, mais peu de temps après, son regard décrocha et alla se poser sur la table basse. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que les larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues douces et blanches. Elle pleurait en silence, Naruto décida de poser la lettre devant Sakura. Cette dernière ne la prit même pas, elle avait trop mal pour bouger. Naruto se sentant de trop et inutile décida de sortir de la maison, devenue soudainement glaciale. Après son départ, Sakura alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en laissant la lettre sur la table.

* * *

.- Alors que me vaut cette visite ? demanda un homme d'environ 25 ans, le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'arrogance.

.- Nous devons rejoindre Konoha pour une mission que le Kanekage nous a confié, expliqua Itachi.

.- Et nous sommes suivis par des Anbu de Konoha.

Le conseiller les regarda gravement, une fois ici, bien qu'ex d l'Akatsuki, ils bénéficiaient d'une protection au nom de l'alliance entre Suna et Kokoro, mais il faut avouer que le Kazekage n'était pas au courant de l'identité des Ninja.

.- Je vois, mais en ce moment à Suna nous traversons une crise importante et je pense que je vais avoir du mal à mobiliser deux Ninja pour vous escorter, expliqua t-il. De plus le Kazekage et sa femme risque de bientôt partir pour Konoha aussi.

.- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Chô.

.- Apparemment l'Hokage a demandé son aide pour appliquer un sceau sur une gamine incontrôlable et c'est seulement sa femme qui peut le faire, cependant étant enceinte de huit mois, Gaara-sama, ne veut pas la laisser partir seule ?

.- Elle est enceinte ? demanda Tsugime intéressée.

.- Là n'est pas la question, coupa Itachi froidement, cette gamine ne serait pas Kiminoke Uchiwa ?

.- J'ai entendu parler Hané-sama parler d'Uchiwa, en effet.

.- Je pense que vous êtes d'accord qu'il faut partir au plus vite, décréta Chô.

.- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, essayez de ne pas trop traîner dans aux alentours des bâtiments administratifs.

Tous les trois acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, le conseiller s'en alla dans une épaisse fumée. Itachi jeta un regard noir à Tsugime, en se levant, sans aucune raison apparente. Cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais Chô décida d'en parler avec elle.

.- On dirait que ce n'est plus le grand amour entre vous, fit-elle de sa voix de peste, de toute façon depuis quelque temps tu ne fais que de grossir a vue d'œil. Tu vas finir aussi grosse qu'un éléphant.

Tsugime lui lança un regard noir et se contrôla pour ne pas l'étrangler.

.- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, si je t'expliquerais tout tu en serais malade, se moqua t-elle.

Elle sortit laissant Chô ruminer dans son coin. Elle avait raison en disant qu'elle grossissait à vue d'oeil, mais ce n'était pas par gourmandise, loin de là.

* * *

Kiminoke Uchiwa, meilleure élève de l'académie depuis Itachi Uchiwa, rentrait de son entraînement quotidien. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux roses étaient retenus par un élastique noir, ses yeux verts semblaient en demander encore plus. Ses espèces de rides sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'air d'être la fille d'Itachi Uchiwa et non celle de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il était prés de dix sept heures trente, quand elle rentra chez elle. Elle trouva la maison vide, elle s'affala sur le sofa avec une cannette de soda à la main. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit une lettre poser sur la table basse, elle posa sa cannette à côté et prit délicatement la lettre. Après sa lecture les yeux de Kiminoke étaient le Sharingan et trahissait la colère.

Comme une furie, elle se rendit chez l'Hokage, en moins de cinq minutes, elle tambourinait à la porte. Naruto surprit, autorisa l'entrée dans son bureau. Quand il vit Kiminoke entrer, il commença à paniquer.

.- Kiminoke-chan que t'amènes t-il ?

.- Ca, répondit-elle agressivement en donnant la lettre.

En voyant ce bout de papier, Naruto devint aussi blanc qu'un linge, il posa son regard sur la gamine de huit ans qui avait l'assurance et la prestance d'une adulte.

.- Pourquoi ma mère veut-elle m'accoler un sceau ? demanda t-elle toujours énervée.

.- Kiminoke, t'as t-on perlé de ton oncle, Itachi Uchiwa ?

.- Bien sur !

.- Eh ben, ta mère a peur que tu termine comme lui, tu as le même niveau et tu as presque le même caractère.

.-Mon père est-il au courant ?

.-euh… non, pourquoi ?

.- C'est à mon père qu'il revient la décision finale. Elle n'a aucun droit. Elle est plus jalouse qu'autre chose, elle est jalouse d'avoir donné naissance à à une fille aussi forte que moi alors qu'elle-même est nulle.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus en entendre plus, la fille de sa meilleure amie parler comme ça de sa mère, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il gifla Kiminoke, qui n'eut point de réaction.

.- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille. Tu as beau être le meilleur élément de l'académie tu n'en restes pas moins une gamine. Sakura a fait énormément d'efforts pour progresser et elle est plus forte que Tsunade elle-même. Alors tes réflexions tu te les gardes.

.- Vous êtes tous pareil, cette blondasse m'a sortit la même chose avant de mourir. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ?

.- C'est toi qui a tué Ino ?

.- Disons que j'ai juste avança sa mort, répondit-il évasivement.

Naruto ne plus quoi faire, elle parlait et pensait comme une adulte mais ce n'était qu'une enfant. Il savait aussi que Kiminoke jouait la carte du tout pour le tout. Soit il la traitait comme une grande shinobi et elle perdait, soit il la traitait comme la fille des ses meilleurs amis et là elle gagnait.

Son temps de réflexion parut une éternité à Kiminoke, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir si elle gagnait ou elle perdait.

.- Konohamaru, appela Naruto d'une voix chevrotante, emmène cette petite en cellule et rappel Kiba et Neji en leur disant que le meurtrier est trouvé.

.- Bien, dit-il en prenant le bras de Kiminoke.

A peine fut-elle partit que Naruto décida d'interrompre la mission de Sasuke. La mort d'Ino par sa fille est le plus important.

* * *

.- Itachi as-tu fiat ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda un homme cagoulé.

.- Oui.

.- Je l'espère sinon tu sais ce qui attends Tsugime n'est-ce pas ?

.-Oui.

.- De toute façon c'est voué à l'échec avec votre consanguinité.

.- …

.- D'ailleurs c'est un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas encore tombé enceinte.

.- …

.- C'est tout de même ma fille.

* * *

.- Tu comprends ma réaction ? demanda Naruto.

.- …

.- Sakura, réponds moi, tu n'as pas prononcé n seul mot depuis que je t'ai vu.

.- …

.- Je sais qu'Ino était comme ta sœur, mais je pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu que tu te lamentes comme ça.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'énerva Sakura. Ma meilleure amie est morte par la main de ma fille, cette dernière me déteste, mon mari n'est jamais à la maison. Mes compétences de Ninja ne servent que pour les soins. Ma vie est un désastre, Naruto, finit-elle en pleurs.

.- Sakura ne soit pas aussi dure avec toi-même…

.- Tu as bien fiat, elle mérite la mort comme un vrai Shinobi. Elle se prend pour la meilleure Ninja, elle va avoir le châtiment d'un Ninja.

.- Sakura, il reste encore un espoir.

.- Lequel ?

.- Gaara. Il m'a promit qu'il viendrait avec sa femme si la situation se dégrade et c'est le cas, non ?

.- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Elle a quand même tué quelqu'un de son village.

.- Si ça ne marche pas, on fiat comme tu as dit.

.- D'accord.

Naruto prit énergiquement un feuille de papier et commença à écrire rapidement. Peu de temps après l'Hokage appela Konohamaru et lui ordonna l'ordre d'envoyer cette lettre à Suna. Sakura le remercia d'une bise et avant de partir, Naruto l'interrompit.

.- Au fait, Sasuke devrait être revenu. Tu as toujours cette idée d'ultimatum ?

.- tu ne peux pas savoir. Et tu vois, ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est qu'étant stérile, je n'aurait pas d'autre enfant et savoir toute ma vie que j'ai gâchée la chance que l'on m'avait donné, sa me….

.-…

.- Je te remercie Naruto. Je vais à l'enterrement demain avec Shika, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec Hinata.

.- Comme tu voudras.

Sakura sortit du bureau, mais une fois dehors, elle dû faire face aux regards des autres. Les femmes la regardaient avec un regard noir, tandis que les hommes l'évitaient comme la peste. Sakura entendait des messes basse à son sujet : « Comment a-t-elle pu faire naître un tel monstre ? Je suis contente qu'elle soit stérile ça lui apprendra à donner naissance à un tel monstre ! »

Ce que Sakura ne supportait pas, c'était le fait que l'on rejette la faute sur elle. Elle y était certes pour quelque chose, mais Sasuke aussi et ça tout le monde l'avait oublié. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle s'attendit à être seule, mais elle vit dans la cuisine son mari avec un air grave. Il prit la parole en voyant sa femme.

.- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? demanda t-il.

.- J'ai essayé mais tu ne m'écoutais pas ou bien tu étais en mission, répondit Sakura en s'asseyant en face de lui.

.- Tu aurais dû insister, reprocha t-il, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi grave.

Ce fut la goûte qui fait déborder le vase, Sakura jusqu'alors épouse modèle, n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et avec sa force surpuissante le gifla. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, Sakura avait osé le gifler.

.- J'en ai plus que marre de cette vie, je me bars ! s'énerva Sakura.

.- De quoi as-tu marre ? Tu as tout ce que voudrait une femme.

.- Oui, j'ai de l'argent, une grande maison, un métier que j'aime et un enfant. Mais il me manque l'amour de ma fille et celui de mon mari. Je ne vois quasiment jamais aucun des deux et pour finir à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème c'est de MA faute, pas de note faute. Je n'en peux plus. Je pars de la maison et d'ici le temps que je réfléchisse et toi aussi d'ailleurs, expliqua Sakura a bout de nerfs.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, toutes ses affaires étaient rassemblées et elle partait avec, laissant Sasuke abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu. Certes il n'avait pas été souvent à la maison, mais il pensait que tout de même Sakura était heureuse. Et puis la mort d'Ino et l'emprisonnement de Kiminoke avait dû l'affaiblir psychologiquement. Il savait aussi, que Sakura irait chez Neji et Tenten, bien qu'avec Neji ils ne font que de se battre ils n'en restent pas moins des amis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait sur sa fille ? en y réfléchissant bien, il ne savit presque rien. Il ne savait pas sa couleur préférée, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, là où elle va quand elle ne va pas bien. Des choses anodines qui font de quelqu'un un père ou pas.

* * *

.- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Tsugime à une vieille femme d'environ soixante dix ans dans un bureau.

.- Sans aucun doute, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

.- Mais de combien alors ? s'inquiéta Tsugime.

.- je dirais bien de quatre semaines. Mais je vous déconseille de vous battre dans votre état.

.- Mais c'est mon métier ! défendit Tsugime.

.- Mais votre état ne vous le permet pas, sévit la vieille femme.

.- Bien je vous remercie, dit Tsugime en sortant.

* * *

_**4 jours après :**_

.- Sakura, ne stress pas, réponse de Suna va bientôt arriver, réconforta Tenten dans la cuisine ;

.- Je n'en peux plus de voir ma fille en prison.

.- Et aussi de voir Sasuke. Tu l'as quitté pour ne plus le voir et tu le croises à chaque coin de couloir.

.- Je sais, souffla Sakura en buvant son thé.

.- Neji m'a confié, que depuis que tu l'as quitté il n'est plus le même.

.- Je ne reviendrais pas avant qu'il se soit excusé et qu'il m'ait fait comprendre qu'il même réellement.

.- tu es têtue, fit calmement Tenten.

.-…

.- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, en plus ce soir Hinata, m'a confié l garde d'Anzen, alors qu'il a trois ans.

.- Je vais t'aider, si tu veux ?

.- Oué.

Tenten partit de la maison alors que Sakura resta à l'intérieur. Elle allait aller dans la chambre, quand Konohamaru apparut.

.- Konohamaru-kun, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, s'exclama t-elle.

.- Sakura –san, Hokage-sama veut que vous veniez tout de suite.

Sakura n'eut pas son mot à dire et suivit Konohamaru jusqu'au bureau de Naruto. Une fois devant, Naruto l'invita. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit deux personnes en plus de Naruto.

.- Sakura, je te présente Sabaku no Hané, et tu le connais déjà Sabaku no Gaara.

_**Au même moment à des lieux de là :**_

.- Maître, Ibarikusatta s'en mêle, se plaignit une femme.

.- Je sais, lui qui a décimé notre clan, répondit la voix d'homme.

.- Que faisons-nous ?

.- Je propose que l'on s'occupe d'Itachi directement maintenant, quitte à tuer la Shisha.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre terminé et là je vous promets qu'il en aura pas dautres! gros bsious à tous 


	4. Chapter 4: les disputes

_Bon, je suis enfin rentrée et avec des idées pleins la tête! Bon je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, alors je fait vite fait niveau réponses reviews désolée! Et encore merci à ceux qui m'en laissse._

**Princesse d'argent:** Et oui des mystères et des mystères, mais là on commence à deviner des choses. J'épère qu'il va te plaire, gros bisous

**Sabaku no lumina:** Je sais que tu le liras que plus tard, mais bon là tu vas etre servie avec Gaara mdr, j'éspère que sa va te palire. Bisous je tadore.

**Sae:** éhéh, oué c'est une vraie peste! Tu vas être un peu déçu je pense, Sakura ne va pas remettre en place les idée de Kiminoke en la battant, lol. Encore merci bisous!

**Tsukieina**: alors ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura pas de probléme le bébé ( a part ptete au niveau familial lol) et je te remerci beaucoup ça me fait trés plaisir! kisss

**La légume**: j'ai pris note de tes remarques et je te remerci de m'avoir laissé ton avis, mais qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais pour m'améliorer, enfin c pas clair ce que je dis, mais tu parles l'ambiance n'est pas mature, qu'est-ce que tu me conseile pour la rendre mature. Bon j'épère que ce chapitre va te plaire quand même. bisous

**Mee Yah**: merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'adore cette fic! même si je peux m'amèliorer lol passe de bonne vacances ( enfin pour ce qui te reste) je tadore ! gros bisous

* * *

Chapitre 4.

.- Itachi, j'ai été faire la rond…, commença Tsugime en rentrant du camp.

Mais Tsugime se tut en relevant la tête et en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle vit Itachi embrasser fougueusement Chô comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre sur Terre. Tsugime ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de son cœur, elle n'avait jamais ressentit tel choc. Malgré son envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle insista.

.- Hum, hum, fit-elle d'une voix assez froide mais pleine de tristesse.

Chô et Itachi s'arrêtèrent, Chô regarda Tsugime avec un regard triomphant et vaniteux, tandis que le regard d'Itachi était plein d'indifférence et de froideur.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il visiblement énervé.

.- J'ai fais la ronde et il n'y a rien à signaler, répondit Tsugime d'une voix chevrotante.

.- Bien. Nous serons à Konoha après demain, d'ici là, on reste ici. Et on évite de se faire repérer, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Tsugime.

.- D'accord, répondit Tsugime en se dirigeant dans la forêt.

Elle marcha tranquillement, mais se mit à pleurer. A pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur. Même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle est Itachi, elle ressentait toujours un profond amour pour lui et puis c'était le père de son enfant. Elle sanglotait, quand l'envie de vomir la saisit, elle alla se cacher dans les buissons. En ressortant le visage plein de larmes et le visage livide, elle rencontra Chô. Tsugime se détourna mais Chô l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

.- Tu es enceinte n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle froidement.

.- Oui et alors ! S'exclama Tsugime.

.- Itachi est-il au courant ?

.- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais vu qu'il m'a remplacé, répondit Tsugime avec quelque larmes qui recommençaient à couler.

.- Ecoute. On se déteste, ça ne fait aucun pli. Itachi et moi, on est heureux comme ça, alors laisse nous tranquille. Et puis dans ton état, tu ne seras d'aucune aide.

.- Comment ça ?

.- Souvent lorsque les femmes sont enceinte leurs hormones travaillent et activent l'instinct maternel et cela peut aussi bien dire éviter tout danger pour l'enfant. Vu que l'on risque de se battre, tu vas réagir sans le vouloir, en te cachant ou autre chose. Tu nous seras plus une gêne qu'autre chose, tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de partir, et de retourner au village. Je dirais à Itachi que tu n'as pas supporté de nous voir ensemble. Surtout qu'Itachi m'a laissé sous entendre qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Tu sais ce que ça sous entends ?

.- Le mariage, répondit Tsugime en pleurant de plus belle.

.- Oui, le mariage. Tu es resté avec 7 ans et tu portes son enfant et il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, alors que moi ça fait à peine un an. Tu aurais de quoi être jalouse. Je te le dis, retourne au village jusqu'a la fin de ta grossesse. Ma mère comprendra.

Tsugime ne répondis rien, mais laissa encore quelques larmes couler.

* * *

_**Konoha:**_

Sakura était assise sous l'arbre où elle avait eut sa première vraie discussion avec Sasuke. Elle serrait dans ses bras, la photo de l'équipe 7. Où était-elle passée cette équipe 7 ? Naruto était devenu l'Hokage et on le voyait rarement sauf pour urgence. Son couple avec Sasuke était un fiasco, elle aurait dû écouter Kiba, en lui disant que sur le court terme ça allait marcher avec Sasuke, mais sur le long terme ça serait un désastre. Peut-être que l'éclatement de cette équipe, était le signe que les personnes la formant avaient grandis trop vite et étaient devenus sans préparation des adultes. Quand elle regardait les autres équipes, ce n'était pas comme ça, l'équipe de Tenten se retrouvait chaque week-end, pareil pour toutes les autres.

Les paroles qu'avait eut Naruto hier, lui confirmaient son envie de partir du village. De toute façon plus rien ne l'attendait, son mari lui en voulait énormément, sa fille la détestait et Naruto lui avait laissé sous entendre qu'elle ne servait pas à grand-chose dans le village. Sakura voulait tout recommencé, son plus grand rêve maintenant c'était de retourner dans le temps et de ne pas devenir Ninja. Elle aurait eut une vie normale mais au moins n'aurait pas souffert comme elle soufrait aujourd'hui.

Par moment des images de son passé, à l'époque où l'équipe 7 était encore formée, lui revenait en tête et ça la faisait pleurer. Elle était bien avec Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi ; même s'ils se disputaient tout le temps, ils partageaient des moments importants et heureux. Juste après ces flash de moments heureux arrivaient, les flash de l'époque où elle était seule, sans Naruto, sans Sasuke. Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, tout était de la faute des Sannins. Ils voulaient que leurs élèves respectifs deviennent plus fort rapidement, mais ils en firent des adultes trop vites, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de grandir.

Sakura se mit à pleurer à son tour, tout ceci la rendait si nostalgique. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et si elle quittait le village ? Elle serait tranquille et personne n'irait la rechercher. Elle pourrait plaider l'amnésie auprès d'un autre village et comme ça tout recommencé à zéro.

_Au bureau de l'Hokage : _

.- Bon, tu es prêtes Hané ? demanda Naruto.

Devant lui, se trouvait une fille d'environ 1m70, des cheveux blond vénitiens très très longs retenus par une tresse impeccablement bien faîte. Ses yeux rouges et son nez retroussé trahissaient sa malice. Malgré ses huit mois de grossesse on devenait qu'elle était légère comme une plume.

.- J'ai une dernière question, répondit-elle avec son habituel sourire.

.- Laquelle ?

.- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous y êtes aller un peu fort hier, avec la pauvre Sakura ? Son mari n veut plus entendre parler d'elle, sa fille est incontrôlable et vous tout ce que vous trouvait à dire c'est qu'elle est juste, au village, une femme comme les autres et que si elle n'était pas là, ça ne changerait rien.

.- Je sais bien, mais j'ai fait ça pour l'endurcir.

.- Si vous le dîtes, répondit Hané septique avec son sourire. De toute façon, il va falloir que j'ai la mère prés de moi pour le sceau.

.- Très bien. Konohamaru, va chercher Sakura, qu'il te plaît.

* * *

Chô revenait de la forêt, seule. Elle vit Itachi et alla le voir.

.- Itachi-kun, Tsugime est partie.

.- Partie comment ça ? demanda t-il agressivement à Chô.

.- Je suis allée à sa recherche et elle m'a dit qu'elle quittait la mission, elle ne pouvait plus te supporter et puis elle avait un problème de santé qui l'a forcée à rentrer.

.- Tu ne mens pas ? demanda Itachi suspicieux.

.- Tu crois que je te mentirais sur Tsugime ?

.- Très bien, je vais envoyer un message à la Kanekage pour savoir si elle est arrivée. Et c'est quoi son problème de santé ?

.- Elle ne me l'as pas dit.

.- Bon levons le camp, nous devons être à Konoha ce soir.

.- Bien.

Chô regarda Itachi, ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaître mais il était affecté par le départ de Tsugime.

« Une femme enceinte est facile à convaincre avec un clone, rigola Chô dans son fond intérieur. J'espère qu'Atsuno sera au rendez-vous pour lui régler son compte. »

* * *

_**Konoha:**_

.- Eh ben votre élève en met du temps pour revenir avec Sakura, fit remarquer Hané.

.- Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas normal, répondit Naruto en s'inquiétant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Konohamaru revenu sans Sakura. Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur.

.- J'ai cherché Sakura Haruno chez elle, chez Tenten et tous les autres endroits où elle serait allée mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Elle a disparu.

.- Pardon ? demanda Naruto abasourdi.

.- Elle a quitté le village, si vous préférez. Elle n'y est plus.

.- ça va te poser problème pour le sceau ? demanda Naruto à Hané.

.- Si j'ai le père, non. Mais ne croyez-vous pas, qu'il faudrait s'occuper de Sakura. Elle m'avait l'air de ne pas être en forme, conseilla Hané.

.- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, répliqua Naruto.

.- Bien, comme vous voudrez. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retrouver mon mari, fit Hané.

.- Et pour la petite ?

.- Si c'est avec le père, je vais devoir changer quelques petites choses, répondit Hané froidement mais avec son sourire.

.- Bien vas-y.

Hané quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la chambre d'hôtel, où elle était. En chemin, elle rencontra des habitants du village qui la saluèrent avec chaleur. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, tous les habitants du village la considéraient comme une des leurs et elle était très apprécier. Elle rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, mais quelqu'un l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou.

.- Gaara, dit-elle ennuyée.

.- Hum, quoi ? demanda t-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

.- Arrêtes. Je n'ai pas le temps.

.- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement.

.- Sakura Haruno a quitté le village, je n'ai pas pu faire le sceau.

.- Sakura Haruno ? Naruto doit être déjà partit à sa recherche, non ? demanda t-il avec un sourire.

.- Pas du tout, je lui conseillé, mais il m'a envoyé promener, répondit Hané un peu vexée.

.- Tu es sûr que c'est bien du même Naruto que l'on parle ?

.- Je le crains.

.- Son rôle d'Hokage lui est monté à la tête ou quoi ?

* * *

Tsugime avait ramassé toutes ses affaires et était partie sans même dire au revoir à Itachi. Chô avait raison, si Itachi était heureux avec elle et qu'il allait la demander en mariage autant disparaître de sa vie et d'élever l'enfant seule. Tsugime n'était plus sûre de rien sauf d'une chose, son envie de garder cet enfant. Elle n'allait pas suivre le conseil de Chô. Elle allait certes emprunter le chemin pour aller au village mais juste avant elle essayerait de partir le plus possible de son passé et abandonner sa vie de Ninja.

On a attendu d'elle, beaucoup trop tôt, l'attitude d'un adulte. Savoir cet enfant, l'a fait réfléchir et elle avait des regrets beaucoup de regrets. Le regret d'avoir tué Nikumu, le regret de s'être emporter comme elle l'avait fait face à Tsunade, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle avait compris la position de Tsunade. Elle regrettait tout sauf peut-être d'avoir aimé Itachi de toute son âme. Mais pour pouvoir l'aimer comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait du faire ce qu'elle regrettait le plus. Dans la vie, parfois les sacrifices sont importants pour quelque chose d'éphémères, ceci était les dernières pensées de Tsugime avant de s'endormir, morte de fatigue.

* * *

**_Konoha:_**

.- QUOI ! cria une voix forte.

.- Calme toi, Sasuke, tempéra Neji.

.- tu veux que je calme ? Mais ma femme a quitté le village ! Continua t-il toujours plus fort.

.- Ta femme ? Fais moi rire. Depuis qu'elle t'avait quitté tu la considérais tout sauf comme ta femme, répliqua Neji énervé.

.- Tu es qui pour dire ça ? S'attaqua Sasuke à Neji.

.- Je suis son ami, avec qui elle a passait plus de temps, qu'avec toi ces 5 dernières années, cracha Neji plein de colère.

.- …

.- Si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'a pas quitté le village qu'à cause de toi. Elle l'a quitté à cause de votre fille, de Naruto, de la mort d'Ino et de toi aussi. Je serais à ta place, je n'essayerais même pas de la chercher ! Je laisserais faire les Anbu.

.- Mais je suis le chef des Anbu ! riposta Sasuke plus qu'énervé.

.- Plus maintenant, Naruto m'a mit avec Kiba pour aller la rechercher.

.- QUOI ! IL VA M'ENTENDRE CELUI LA ! hurla Sasuke en claquant la porte pour sortir.

Sasuke se rendit chez l'Hokage très très énervé. Il entra ,sans même frapper, dans le bureau où il vit Hinata parler avec Naruto l'air grave.

.- Hinata, laisse nous seuls, ordonna Sasuke à l'adresse d'Hinata.

.- Pardon ? demanda Hinata vexée.

.- Laisse nous SEULS !

.- Reste Hinata, ordonna à son tour Naruto. Elle a quelque chose à te dire, continua Naruto à l'adresse de Sasuke.

.- Qu'elle me le dise mais qu'elle nous laisse tranquille après !

.- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma femme, s'énerva à son tour Naruto.

.- Calmez-vous vous deux ! cria Hinata. Sasuke, nous avons retrouvé sous le grand chêne, la photo de l'équipe n° 7 déchirée en petits morceaux et le cadre a été apparemment piétiné ; et c'est Sakura qui a fait ça.

Un silence de gêne s'installa dans la pièce. Naruto et Sasuke regardaient Hinata sans comprendre.

.- Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Hinata abasourdie.

.- Non, répondit Naruto.

.- SA veut dire, qu'elle renie son passé, qu'elle est nostalgique de l'ancien temps ! Et puis vous êtes de vraies brutes incapables de rien comprendre ! s'énerva à son tour Hinata.

Hinata sortit en claquant la porte avec fureur. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent quelques instants immobiles, mais ils reprirent leur joute verbale.

.- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé à la recherche de SAKURA ? demanda Sasuke furieux.

.- A ton avis, qui l'a mis dans cette état ? Le Pape ? s'énerva aussi Naruto. Tu l'aurais fait fuir plus qu'autre chose.

.- Mais pourquoi Neji et KIBA ?

.- Parce qu'ils sont plus proche d'elle que toi ! Tu t'es servie d'elle, juste pour avoir un enfant et pour reconstruire le clan, tu ne l'as jamais aimé comme elle t'aimait !

.- Tu te prends pour qui, pour dire ça ?

.- Je suis son meilleur ami ! Elle se confiait à moi !

.- Arrêtes ! Elle t'a toujours détesté quand on été jeune !

.- Tu crois ça ? Quand je suis revenu de mon entraînement avec Jiraya, on est sortit ensemble 3 mois et c'est pas elle qui a cassé mais moi ! Alors tes réflexions dans le genre tu te les gardes !

.- Tu es devenu Hokage juste par accident et parce que les habitants ont peur de toi avec ton démon !

.- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ou tout simplement jaloux, parce que je suis le premier garçon que Sakura a embrassé et aimer ? provoqua Naruto.

.- Ne continue pas !

.- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me battre ? Tu en as jamais été capable, alors c'est pas maintenant !

Gaara s'avançait dans les couloirs menant au bureau de l'Hokage, plus il s'avançait plus il entendait des cris et des hurlements. Il défonça la porte pour entrer et vit Naruto et Sasuke se disputaient plus que violemment

.- J'ai dit que tu étais mon meilleur tout simplement parce que j'avais pitié de toi ! cria Sasuke sans prêtait attention à Gaara qui était entré. .

.- Salaud, tu me le paieras ! cria Naruto en préparent un Rasegan.

Sasuke commença un Chidori, mais Gaara les arrêta tous les deux avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'autre.

.- Mais ça ne va pas ! ON vous entend du hall !

* * *

.- Ibarikusatta, votre fille a quitté l'équipe pour rejoindre le village, dit Itachi froidement.

.- J'ai besoin de la Shisha pour faire le sacrifice. J'ai besoin de Tsugime pour faire renaître tous les démons. Tsugime va me servir de réceptacle.

_Au même moment à des lieux de là. _

.- La fille est partie, dit une voix.

.- Je sais et c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Ibarikusatta, va la vouloir comme réceptacle et il ne peut faire cette cérémonie qu'au prochain alignement des 12 planètes. Alors que nous nous en avons besoin pour attirer Itachi.

* * *

Bon, il était un peu plus court, mais j'éspère qu'il vous plaira! Kiss, laissez vos coms please! 


	5. Chapter 5: Avant tout

_Je suis sur ce chapitre depuis un peu plus de 10h et je suis complétement crevée! Alors j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, il marque une passage important de l'histoire! Alors bonne lecture à tous et toutes!_

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**Mee Yah**: avant tout, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton e-mail( je travaillais sur ce chapitre) je le fais juste aprés. Sinon c vrai que c un gro bordel mais tu va voir pour Itachi, sa va mieu aller par la suite! Et Sasuke, ba c Sasuke et tu sais que je ne l'aime pas trop mdr! ET oué c'est malsain mais sa va etre encore plus malsain mdr! Je te laisse bisous

**Maetel:** mici! Naruto et Sasuke, ça ne date pas d'hierc comme ça depuis longtemps mdr. Et sa va s'arranger pour Tsugime et Itachi tinkiète!

**Azamy**: ce n'est pas grave, merci et oué on leur fait du mal bocou de mal, mais bon sa nous défoule! lol Gros bisous et courage pour ton autre fic!

**Tsukieina:** La baston verbale c t juste pour ce chapitre, et Itachi et Tsugime von rester ensemble tinkiète!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5._**

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Itachi-kun ? demanda Chô en se réveillant.

En effet, il était proche de deux heures du matin et Itachi jouait avec ses kunaï. Depuis que Tsugime était partie, il avait des difficultés à dormir.

N'obtenant pas de réponses Chô se leva ; on pouvait remarquer que sa robe était un brin trop décolleté qu'auparavant. Elle alla enlacer Itachi par derrière, ce dernier visiblement énervé, la lança violemment à terre. Chô resta figée, elle ne s'attendait pas à un refus, elle qui avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait des hommes.

.- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda Itachi froidement.

.- …

.- Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes avec qui tu as couché juste parce que tu étais en manque. Et puis je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as poussé Tsugime à partir, continua Itachi.

.- Ne me considère pas juste comme bonne à coucher, je suis une Ninja et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, répliqua Chô en se massant la nuque.

.- Des fois on se pose des questions. Comparée à Tsugime…

.- Arrêtes avec Tsugime ! Tu ne parles que d'elle, pourtant quand tu es avec elle, tu la considères comme une moins que rien !

.- …

.- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demanda Chô.

.- …

.- Tu l'aimes au point de la blesser pour la sauver, tu serais prêt aussi à la tuer, si ça pourrait l'aider, non ?

.- Je ne sais pas ce qui te faisait agir de la sorte avec elle, mais le résultat est là. Tu l'as perdue, elle me l'a clairement dit. Mais bon à sa place je n'en aurais pas attendu plus de la part d'un gars qui a massacré tout son clan, c'…

.- La ferme, lâcha Itachi en perdant le contrôle de soi. Tais-toi , je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole.

Itachi s'isola au pré d'un arbre pour dormir, tandis que Chô se releva et s'installa prés dy feu.

.- De toute façon TA Tsugime elle va bientôt crevée ; tu seras bien obligé de l'oublier, murmura Chô.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit comme il le faisait depuis sept ans, il chercha la présence de Sakura à côté de lui, mais depuis un mois il ne la trouvait pas. Lassé, il se leva, il trouvait la maison bien vide sans Sakura et Kiminoke

En plus il devait supporter ses propres états d'âme, il s'en voulait d'avoir dit autant d'imbécillité à Naruto. Si Gaara ne s'était pas interposé, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. La fugue de Sakura l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, lui qui se prenait pour le grand dur.

D'ailleurs, quand était-il tombé amoureux de Sakura ? A l'académie, à l'époque de l'équipe sept, à leur séparation, à leur retrouvaille ? Même lui était incapable de répondre, il avait toujours cru Sakura prés de lui, toujours pour lui, au final peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours aimé mais qu'il ne l'avait pas compris.

Tout ceci, l'emmena à penser sérieusement à son frère, Itachi. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il toujours avec Tsugime Tsuyano ? Avait-il une vie plus facile que lui ? Possédait-il une famille ? Que de questions sans réponses, de toute façon la vie n'est qu'un ensemble de questions auxquelles on ne trouve que très rarement les réponses.

Bien qu'il ne parler plus de s vengeance, ça lui arrivait d'y penser encore et toujours. Pour Sasuke c'était impossible qu'Itachi ai tué tout le clan juste pour mesurer sa force, il devait y avoir autre chose, mais quoi ? Encore une question où l'on ne risque pas d'avoir la réponse.

Quand l'horloge sonna les dix heures, Sasuke se rendit chez l'Hokage avant de passer chez Hané. Il devait s'expliquer avec Naruto.

* * *

.- Faut que je reste calme, il me reste deux jours de marche pour arriver à la frontière de Suna, et j'ai assez à manger juste pour une demi journée. Et il n'y a pas de village avant la frontière. En fait tout va bien, ironisa Tsugime. Et ces maudites nausées n'arrangent rien ! Ce que je peux faire, c'est accélérer la cadence et arriver comme ça dans demain.

Tsugime prit son sac et fouilla dedans. Après avoir tout fouiller, elle le lança énervée contre un arbre avec sa force.

.- Que je suis conne ! Même pas capable de fuir correctement ! J'ai oublié mon titre de passage en tant de Ninja de Kokoro ! Mais que je suis conne ! J'aurais mieux fait de retourner à Konoha et de plaider la folie à Naruto ! En fait bébé, Tsugime s'adressa à son ventre, tu vas naître d'une mère qui n'as fait que des conneries durant sa vie, incapable de faire les bons choix au bon moment. D'un côté si je n'aurais pas fait ces bêtises, tu ne serais pas là, continua t-elle affectueusement. Ça m'énerve mais je vais être obligé de retourner voir Itachi pour récupérer mon titre de transport.

* * *

.- Bienvenue dans notre village beauté, lança un homme chaleureusement à l'adresse de Sakura.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle, ce village donnait l'impression d'être paisible et surtout apparemment il n'y avait aucun Ninja. Le village était de taille moyenne, les habitations ne se seraient pas, beaucoup de verdures étaient planté. Parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Sakura posa enfin son regard sur l'homme. Il était de grande taille, facilement deux ans son aîné, ses cheveux blonds flottaient aux brises de vents, ses yeux verts exprimaient de la malice.

.- Merci, répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

.- Je m'appelle Chino Namida (larmes de sang) et vous demoiselle ? demanda t-il curieux.

.- Sakura, Haruno Sakura, répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

.- Que vous amène t-il ici, Haruno Sakura ? questionna Chino.

.- Les femmes ont leur mystère, répondit-elle malicieusement.

.- Et c'est ce qui attire les hommes, répliqua Chino.

.- Pas pour tous, rétorqua tristement Sakura en pensant à Sasuke.

.- En auriez-vous fait l'expérience ? interrogea Chino.

.- Nous pouvons dire ça comme ça.

.- Je vois. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir le chef du village, vous lui expliquerez votre venue ici, et puis on pourra apprendre à se connaître en chemin, proposa Chino.

.- Vous ne perdez pas un instant.

.- Action, réaction !

* * *

.- Entre, ordonna froidement Naruto à l'adresse de Sasuke.

Sasuke entra dans le bureau un peu penaud, il ne croisa pas le regard de Naruto et s'installa en face de lui.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, demanda Naruto en lisant un papier d'administration.

.- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mercredi, dit Sasuke en regardant droit dans les yeux Naruto. Je m'en veux, mais le fait que Sakura parte comme ça, ça m'a troublé plus que je ne l'aurait voulu.

.- …

.- Naruto, parle moi je n'aime pas quand tu restes muet.

.- Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser Sasuke. J'ai dit des choses que je regrette. J'ai larguer Sakura parce que je savais bien qu'elle t'aimait toujours, je ne voulais pas faire office de remplacent.

.- Et tu as raison, je me suis mal comporté avec Sakura. Je dis que je l'aime mais pourtant je suis incapable de le lui montrer.

.- Le grand Sasuke aurait-il peur de quelque chose ?

.- Hein ? demanda Sasuke sans comprendre.

.- Toi l'homme sans peur, tu as peur des femmes et plus précisément de la tienne.

.- Pfeu ! N'importe quoi !

.- Arrêtes, c'est le cas pour tous les garçons, même moi ! Et je suis sûr que ton frère c'est pareil, rigola Naruto.

.- Pour mon frère ça reste à voir, c'est pas du genre à perdre la face.

.- Lui aurais-tu pardonné ?

.- Pas du tout, mais disons que j'ai grandi dans ma tête.

.- C'est aujourd'hui, non ? Que Hané et toi vous faîtes le sceau pour la petite Kiminoke ?

.- D'ailleurs je ne vais pas traîner, répondit-il en se levant de la chaise.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Naruto lui cria dans le dos :

.- Sasuke, Good Luck !

* * *

.- Passe moi le sac, ordonna Itachi à l'adresse de Chô.

Chô lui passa le sac brutalement. Itachi fouilla dedans, pour trouver à manger sûrement, mais il ressortit ébahi le titre de passage de Tsugime. Il se planta devant Chô et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans le sac.

.- Ce que j'en sais moi ! Elle a dû l'oublier, gourde comme elle est !

Itachi gifla Chô de toutes ses forces.

.- Je vais faire le chemin inverse pour trouver Tsugime, si jamais j'apprends que tu as bougé d'ici en m'attendant, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie, menaça t-il très énervé.

Aussitôt après, il disparut. Chô ramassa le sac dont le contenu était tout éparpillé partout.

.- Mais quelle sotte celle là ! J'espère qu'Itachi va tomber sur son cadavre et non sur elle-même.

* * *

.- Chino m'a dit que vous êtes arrivée ici, ce matin de bonne heure. Est-ce exact ? demanda le chef du village à Sakura.

L'homme était vieux, proche de quatre-vingt ans, son visage trahissait une vie difficile mais on y lisait aussi la compassion.

.- Oui, monsieur.

.- Mais qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, de plus vous êtes un Ninja de Konoha.

.- J'ai quitté le village, je ne l'ai pas déserté, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard du chef. J'ai juste voulu prendre du recul avec ma vie.

.- Et pourquoi donc ?

.- J'avais un mari et une fille. Mon mari et moi on s'est gravement disputé et on s'est quitté, quant à ma fille c'est l'assassin de ma meilleure amie, répondit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge.

.- Je vois, ça a du être terrible.

.- En effet.

.- Cela fait longtemps que vous avez quitté le village ?

.- Bientôt une semaine.

.- Je peux vous proposer quelque chose. Vous restez habiter ici, le temps que vous voulez et vous retournez dans vitre village quand vous voulez.

.- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

.- Bien sûr, vous êtes une fille bien et vous avez trop souffert. Un peu de repos vous fera du bien. Et puis notre Chino aurait le cœur brisé de vous voir partir.

.- Oh merci beaucoup monsieur ! remercia Sakura de fond du cœur.

.- Appelez moi Moji (lettre, caractère).

.- Encore merci Moji ! s'exclama Sakura avant de quitter la pièce.

Dehors elle vit Chino assit, en train d'attendre, avec un fleur dans la main. Quand il vit Sakura, il s'avança d'elle et se mit à rougir.

.- Eh, je sais que c'est peu, mais c'est quand même un fleur, dit-il en tendant la fleur à Sakura.

.- Elle est très belle, Chino ! répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

.- Alors le verdict ? demanda t-il pour changer de conversation.

.- je reste au village le temps que je veux.

.- C'est vrai ? C'est cool ça ! Enfin pour toi c'est cool, parce que pour moi ça m'est égal, termina t-il gêné.

Avant de s'en aller, Sakura déposa un baiser sur la joue de Chino. Ce dernier resta stupéfait sur place.

* * *

Tsugime marchait tranquillement dans la forêt en direction de Konoha pour essayer de retrouver Itachi. Elle passa à côté d'un arbre quand elle lança avec rapidité étonnante un kunaï en direction d'un buisson. Elle s'avança vers le buisson et remarqua une technique de substitution.

.- Qui est là ? Je vous ai repairé de toute façon annonça Tsugime en récupérant son Kunaï.

.- Chô n'avait pas menti à ton sujet, dit une voix d'homme derrière Tsugime.

Tsugime se retourna et vit un Ninja du village de Kokoro, Atsuno. Atsuno était un Junnin, l'homme à tout faire de la Kanekage.

.- Que fais-tu ici, Atsuno ? demanda Tsugime.

.- Je suis ici sur ordre de la Kanekage, répondit-il.

.- De la Kanekage ? Pourquoi ?

.- Pour te tuer, voyons.

.- Tu crois que tu es à mon niveau ?

.- Je crois que tu es enceinte et que tu ne tenteras pas d'action irréfléchie.

.- c'est vrai que je suis enceinte, mais si il faut que je sauve ma peau, ça ne va rien changé.

.- On pari ?

.- Volontiers.

Tsugime évalua rapidement la situation, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et manqué de sommeil. Alors que son adversaire avait du l'espionner et devait en forme, il risquait d'avoir le dessus.

Tsugime se dépêcha de tracer un cercle de kunaï autour d'elle et d'Atsuno.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ce ne sont pas de simple kunaï qui sont m'arrêter, se moqua Atsuno.

.- Mais ce ne sont pas de simple Kunaï, rétorqua Tsugime, regardes mieux.

Atsuno se pencha pour les regarder, et remarqua qu'ils étaient marqué d'un papier explosif. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire, les papiers explosa quasiment juste après. Profitant de la fumée, Tsugime créa quatre clones, elle en envoya deux se cacher tandis, que les deux se placèrent respectivement à droite et à gauche du cercle de Kunaï. Tsugime commença à faire une invocation, quand la fumée se dissipa Atsuno vit Tsugime faire des signes, il lança une attaque de Suiton, qui fut interceptée par un des clones que Tsugime avait crée.

.- La poisse, ses clones m'empêchent de la toucher. Et si elle continue, elle va réussir son invocation. Attends, ils sont que deux, si j'en ai fait trois, ils ne pourront qu'arrêter qu'une seule attaque.

Atsuno créa deux clones et commença des attaques Ruikon, les deux clones se sacrifièrent pour Tsugime, Atsuno croyait que sa troisième attaque allait marcher, mais un clone surgit de la forêt l'arrêta.

.- La garce ! s'écria Atsuno.

Juste après, Tsugime cria « Ninpo », elle avait réussit son invocation. Un loup géant apparut.

.- Alors tu en dis quoi, mon pauvre ?

.- Que ton invocation ne me fait pas peur, je n'ai qu'à invoquer la mienne.

.- Tu ne crois tout de même pas, que j'ai pris tant de précautions juste pour une simple invocation ? Il y a quelque chose d'autres.

.- Tu bluffes !

.- Fais ton invocation, on verra par la suite, répondit Tsugime étrangement calme.

Atsuno fit apparaître un serpent géant en face du loup.

« Un serpent ? Tout comme Orochimaru, étrange. En tout cas, il faut que j'arrête les folies, j'ai bouffé trop de chakra pour cette invocation. J'espère qu'il va marcher dans ma provocation. »

.- Hebi attaque ! ordonna Atsuno.

Le serpent géant se lança à l'attaque du Loup, Tsugime avait un sourire et n'ordonna aucune réaction pour son loup. Hebi toucha mortellement le loup, mais bizarrement un nuage de fumé se créa autour du loup.

.- Tu as perdue ma pauvre ! rigola Atsuno.

Quand le nuage de fumée disparut, Atsuno perdit son rire. Il y avait deux Loups.

.- Quand as-tu fait une deuxième invocation ? demanda t-il étonné.

.- Jamais, c'est la particularité de mon invocation. Quand elle s'apprête à mourir, elle se sépare en deux êtres parfaitement distincts. De cette manière, j'ai deux loups, pour le prix d'une seule invocation.

.- c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'attaquer !

.- Ce n'est pas de me faute si tu tombes facilement dans la provocation.

.- Sale peste !

Atsuno se lança contre Tsugime, cette dernière l'arrêta de justesse. « La vitesse à laquelle il a exécuté l'attaque, incroyable venant de lui »Tsugime allait donné un coup de Kunaï, mais Atsuno utilisa un technique de permutation. Tsugime chercha du regard où est-ce qu'il allait réapparaître, mais elle reçut une pluie de Shuriken sur son dos. Atsuno apparut, mais se rendit compte que c'était un clone.

.- Tsugime, tu as peur ? Tu as peur de mourir peut-être ?

« Il ne me reste que quelque goûte de chakra, je vais les utiliser pour faire attaquer Meokami (louve) »

Atsuno trop occupé à chercher Tsugime ne vit le loup s'approcher de lui. Meokami, l'écrasa avec sa patte, Tsugime crut qu'elle avait gagné quand elle vit un autre Atsuno, mais cette fois en face de la patte de la louve. N'ayant presque plus de Chakra, l'invocation de Tsugime disparut.

.- A cours de Chakra peut-être ? demanda sadiquement Atsuno.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire, il me faut espérer qu'il est comme moi à cours de chakra mais qu'il bluff » Tsugime n'en pouvait plus, elle allait tomber quand quelqu'un la rattrapa. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, mais aperçut Itachi.

.- Itachi ? demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

.- J'étais venu te rapporter ton titre de passage, mais apparemment je vais devoir me battre, vu que tu es à cour de Chakra. Normal vu que tu as invoqué Meokami, expliqua t-il avec un petit sourire.

.- Le bébé… j'ai… j'ai… tout fait… pour.

.- Quel bébé ? demanda Itachi.

.- Le notre, répondit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

.- Quoi ! Attends, non ! Réveille toi ! Je crois que je n'ai pas tout pigé ! paniqua Itachi.

* * *

.- Bienvenue Sasuke, salua Hané quand elle vit Sasuke entrer à la prison.

.- Salut, répondit-il vaguement.

.- encore inquiet pour Sakura ? demanda Hané avec son sourire, en emmenant Sasuke dans la cellule de Kiminoke.

.- Oui, mais pour le moment, je dois m'occuper seulement de Kiminoke.

.- Tu as raison, approuva Hané.

Hané disparut dans la cellule, elle en ressortit avec Kiminoke inconsciente.

.- c'est normal qu'elle soit inconsciente ? demanda Sasuke inquiet.

.- Oui, il faut mieux. Euh, Sasuke avant de commencer, il faut que je te précise quelque chose.

.- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

.- L'opération n'est pas sans risque, il y a 89 de risque que Kiminoke décède pendant. Tu veux toujours la faire ?

.- Oui, il faut mieux qu'elle meure que de rester comme elle est.

.- Bien c'est toi qui décide.

Hané, suivit de Sasuke, allongea Kiminoke sur une grande table.

.- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de un de tes cheveux ainsi qu'un bout de tes ongles.

.- Hein ?

.- Oui c'est pour la préparation que je dois étaler sur le visage de Kiminoke pendant l'opération.

Sasuke obéit un peu septique. Il vit Hané déposé un liquide jaune su le visage de Kiminoke, après il la vit écrire sur son ventre des mots incompréhensibles, comme avait fait Kakashi pour Sasuke. Par la suite, il l'entendit marmonner des paroles sans queue ni tête. Hané plongea sa main dans un récipient remplit de sang, ensuite elle posa sa main au niveau du nombril de Kiminoke.

.- C'est tout ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Non, c'est la première phase, il y a trois phases. La première est la plus facile, la deuxième la plus meurtrière. Il faut la faire, deux heures vingt-cinq minutes après la première, répondit Hané en se séchant les mains.

.- C'est le sang de qui ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas du sang. C'est de la drogue liquide (je ne pense pas que ça existe mais pour les besoin de l'histoire je l'ai inventé mdr) où j'ai mis deux goûtes de sang d'un thon rouge.

.- Ah…

.- Bon, je vais manger et me reposer. Tu devrais en faire de même, conseilla Hané.

* * *

Sakura et Chino mangeaient à la même table, dans un petit restaurant. Chino ne tenait pas en place, alors que Sakura regardait la fenêtre.

.- Tu veux des ramens ? demanda Chino en regardant Sakura.

.- Euh, je préfère éviter. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, répondit Sakura.

.- A ok, excuse moi. Tu prendras du thon rouge, alors ?

.- D'accord.

Une heure après, Chino commença à parler avec Sakura de choses sérieuses.

.- Sakura, tu l'aimes toujours ce mec ?

.- Je ne sais pas. C'était mon premier amour.

.- Et tu te sens prête pour un deuxième amour ? demanda timidement Chino.

.- Qui sera-t-il ? répondit Sakura en jouant le jeu de Chino.

.- Ba, je ne sais pas, quelqu'un de beau, fort, mature…

.- Non, le chef du village est trop vieux, répondit-elle en rigolant en voyant la tête de Chino.

.- Très drôle Saku !

.- Non mais, Chino je te jure d'y réfléchir ! répondit-elle en lui déposant une fois de plus un bisou sur la joue.

* * *

Tsugime se réveilla avec mal de crâne inimaginable, elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle vit Itachi qui prenait le pouls d'Atsuno.

.- Il est mort, non ? demanda Tsugime.

.- Oui. Je pense qu'il avait moins de Chakra que toi, répondit-il en revenant la voir.

Un silence de gêne s'installa entre eux, Itachi fixait le sol, tandis que Tsugime jouait avec ses doigts. Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence.

.- Tsugime, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure ?

.- J'ai essayai de protéger le bébé, répondit-elle regardant droit dans les yeux Itachi.

.- Notre bébé ? demanda Itachi en détachant chaque mot, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

.- Oui.

.- Et de combien es-tu enceinte ?

.- De six semaines maintenant.

.- Et tu allais partir comme ça, sans me prévenir ? demanda Itachi avec une voix un peu plus froide qu'avant.

.- Je t'ai vu embrassé goulûment Chô, c'est toi qui m'a zappé en premier !

.- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Chô, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

.- Pourtant, j'ai vu le contraire, rétorqua Tsugime.

Itachi s'approcha de Tsugime et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si il les redécouvrait une deuxième fois. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, alors que Tsugime enlaçait avec ses bras. Itachi dû, avec regret, quitter les lèvres de Tsugime pour reprendre son souffle, mais ils restèrent dans la posture.

.- C'est toi que j'aime et pas l'autre poufiasse, assura t-il. Et cet enfant, je veux l'élever avec toi.

Tsugime le fixa d'un regard amoureux et langoureux qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

.- Je t'aime aussi, dit simplement.

Itachi emprisonna ses lèvres à nouveau, et cette fois il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter.

* * *

.- Déjà là ? demanda Hané étonnée en voyant Sasuke assis sur une chaise.

.- Je n'ai pas quitté cette chaise.

.- Je me disais aussi, rigola t-elle avec un sourire.

.- En quoi consiste cette deuxième phase ? interrogea Sasuke.

.- Il faut que je lui enfonce un kunaï, dont la pointe sera enduite de la drogue de tout à l'heure, à deux centimètres du cœur, répondit Hané en préparent le Kunaï.

.- Mais tu vas la tuer !

.- Eh d'un si la première phase à marcher, il n'y a rien à craindre, secondo : je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure c'est la phase où 98 des gens meurent. Mais c'est la seule solution. Si ça marche, normalement la drague arrêtera le sang et le sceau ferait de lui-même la cicatrice.

.- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a avait 89 de risque qu'elle meure et là tu me dis 98 !

.- En moyenne les 89 ! C'est en moyenne. Bon maintenant laisse moi faire mon boulot.

Hané plongea Le Kunaï dans le liquide rouge, elle traça avec de l'encre noire l'impact de la lame. Elle murmura encore un mot et planta le Kunaï dans la poitrine de la fillette.

.- Eh maintenant ? demanda Sasuke impatient.

.- Il faut att…. Apporte moi des chiffons ! cria Hané paniquée.

Elle se précipita sur le corps de Kiminoke, le sang coulait à flot, elle ordonna à Sasuke d'aller chercher un médecin. Pendant ce temps, Hané essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

* * *

Sakura parlait avec Chino, quand elle ressentit une terrible douleur au ventre.

.- Eh Sakura, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Chino paniqué.

.- Emmène-moi chez toi ! lui ordonna t-elle.

.- Bien, bien !

_Au même moment, à des lieues de là. _

.- Sa tourne mal, très mal, Shisui.

.- Je sais bien ! répondit–il énervé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire une alliance avec Ibarikusatta. Il veut La Shisha, nous Itachi. ET pour en avoir un, il faut les deux.

.- Il faut aussi attendre la naissance de l'enfant, non ?

.- Oui, il faut attendre huit mois.

* * *

**Long n'est-ce pas? J'éspre qu'il vous a plu, le prochain pas avant deux semaines! Bisous à tous!Aussi je m'excuse pour lé séparations mé FFN, ne garde pas ma jolies mise en page sorry! gomen! **


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suite un peu plus tôt que prévu mais, bon voilà lol. En concernant cette histoire c'est bientôt la fin ( et oui snif lol) et ce chapitre et l'avant dernier. Le prochain sera le dernier de chez dernier ril n' y aura pas de suite ( de toute façon sa risque d'être dur lol) Aprés il y aura peut-être des exclus( certains comprendront).

Je continuerai évidemment mes deux autres fics ( qui n'en sont qu'au tout début de leur histoire pour information) et je risque d'en poster encore une autre. Non pas sur Itachi, ze l'aimeuh toujours autant mais disons que je vais le laisser souffler un peu lol. Ma prochaine fic sera sur le couple Sasuke/Sakura ( j'en suis fan et je ne n'ai fait aucune fic dessus bizarre lol) Vous aurez peut-être un extrait dans le dernier chapitre.

Concernant ce chapitre, je ne suis pas trés fière de moi. Je n'aime pas du tout le milieu, mais je le poste quand, peut-être que je le changerais aprés des modifications. Il y a un lemon dedans, donc voilà lol.

Je pense avoir tout dit, non j'ai oublié de faire un grand merci aux reviwers!

**_Réponses reviews:_**

**_Azamy:_** Tu es contente, j'ai posté la suite lol. Je te remerci beaucoup ça me fait trés plaisir lol J'éspère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que l'autre. Au fait, dans ma prochaine fic, je ne vais pas maryryser Sasuke! lol mici et gros bisous!

**_Dodie Rogue:_** En pleine confusion? A cause de l'histoire? Si c'est le cas dit-moi ce qui ne va pas je t'expliquerai. Sinon bisous

**_Tsukieina:_** Lol, oué ils sont ensemble et vont être **TOUJOURS**ensemble, lol Fuir je ne sais pas, ça fait partie des choses que je n'aime aps dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas décrit comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, mais faut dire que l'inspiration me manquait un peu. Et ne t'inquiète pas Sakur ne va pas se suicider ( je l'adore trop pour ça) Mici et bisous

_**Yuzu:**_ ne t'inquiète pas du moment que ça te plait autant je suis contente. Et les deux semaines ne font pas deux semaines lol Tu va avoir attendre moins longtemps que prévu lol. bisous

_**Mee Yah:**_ une suportrice d'Itachi lol Et non il ne l'a pas embrassé, c'est l'autre pouffiasse qui a crée un clone d'elle même qui a prit l'apparence d'Itachi et l'a embrassé( tordue cte fille lol) Et tu vas voir Chino dans ce chapitre tu auras envie de le tuer mdr. mici et bisous

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Neuf mois plus tard. _

.- Elle est couchée ? demanda Itachi.

.- Elle vient juste de s'endormir, répondit Tsugime.

Tsugime alla se coucher à côté d'Itachi, elle avait donné naissance, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, à une fille prénommait Yuki. Cette dernière avait hérité de yeux de sa mère et des cheveux de son père, son visage dégageait déjà une détermination et sincérité étonnante. Dès sa naissance, elle provoqua quelques soucis à ses parents avec ses difficultés à dormir, mais depuis peu elle commençait à trouver son rythme.

Itachi se tourna vers Tsugime et commença à lui déposer d'ardents baisers dans le cou.

.- Itachi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tsugime sérieuse.

.- Ca fait plus de 4 mois que l'on n'a pas eut un seul moment pour nous deux seulement, répondit-il en faisant descendre lentement, le long des épaules de Tsugime, les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit.

.- Je ne suis pas s… Itachi ! fit-elle quand son amant commença à embrasser le haut de sa poitrine.

.- Tu disais ? demanda t-il malicieusement.

.- Rien, rien.

Itachi monta à quali- fourchon sur Tsugime et fit descendre encore plus le haut de la chemise e nuit, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur la généreuse poitrine de Tsugime. Cette dernière le força à retourner ses lèvres, qu'il emprisonna avec un désir brûlant. Tsugime commença à enlever le haut d'Itachi, alors que lui enleva entièrement la chemise de nuit. Il caressa amoureusement, des ses mains charnues, la poitrine de Tsugime tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Tsugime laissa échapper un gémissement au contact des mais d'Itachi sur sa poitrine, Itachi commença à descendre ses mains, mais fut interrompu par un cri.

.- Oh non, soupira t-il en reprenant sa place.

.- Itachi, tu ne peux pas y aller ? demanda Tsugime.

.- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas habillée, marmonna Itachi.

.- A qui la faute ? rétorqua Tsugime.

.- Tu ne crois pas que si on la laisse, elle va se rendormir toute seule ? proposa t-il.

.- Itachi, commença Tsugime sur un ton de reproche.

.- J'ai compris, fit-il en se levant.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin au bureau de l'Hokage : _

.- Alors Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? demanda Sakura assise en face de lui.

.- Tu vas revenir au village, il n' y a pas de problème, et puis je me ferais tuer par Hinata, mais il faut que tu ailles voir Sasuke.

.- …

.- Sakura, je sais que depuis que Kiba t'a annoncé la mort de ta fille, tu ne veux plus du tout entendre parler de lui. Mais c'est quand même ton premier amour et puis tu ne peux pas le renier.

.- J'irai le voir, promis.

.- Kiba m'a dit que tu étais avec un homme, quand il t'a vu, il n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Naruto intéressé.

.- On a rompu, il y a deux mois. J'ai appris qu'il me trompait.

.- A d'accord, je suis désolé.

.- Tu n'as pas à l'être, il ne vaut pas le coup. Je vais aller voir Sasuke après m'être recueillie, annonça Sakura en se levant.

.- Fais comme tu veux.

Sakura sortie de la pièce et alla dehors, elle passa devant les visages des six Hokages, le temps de Tsunade lui manquait tellement. Elle se dirigea au cimetière, la tombe d'Ino et de Kiminoke étaient côte à côte. L'ambiance de ce cimetière lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais elle aurait tellement voulu dire de chose à Ino.

.- Ino… tu dois m'en vouloir de ne être venu te voir depuis tout ce temps, commença Sakura, je pense que tu le sais mais plus rien ne va plus dans ma vie. Sasuke et moi on ne se parle plus, Kiminoke est morte, tu es morte, Chino m'a trompé pour la fille du chef. C'est un désastre. Tu sais, j'ai souvent pensé à ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir et je crois que tu as raison. Je me suis trop prise la tête, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer devant lui, Sasuke me manque. Tu vas me prendre pour un monstre, mais la mort de Kiminoke c'était un prétexte pour ne plus lui parler. Je crois, ……………, non, je l'aime toujours. L'a…

.- C'est vrai ? demanda une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Sakura se retourna lentement et vit Sasuke avec un bouquet de fleurs blanches. Il n'avait pas tellement changé au niveau du physique, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était différente. Il avait celle de l'époque de l'équipe 7, celle qui avait fait tombé éperdument amoureuse Sakura, celle qui l'avait conduit Orochimaru.

.- C'est vrai, quoi ? demanda Sakura en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

.- Que tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda t-il en déposant les fleurs sur la tombe de Kiminoke.

.- Si je l'ai dit c'est que c'est vrai.

.- Sakura, j'ai arrêté ma carrière de Ninja, annonça Sasuke, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour moi. Je n'ai compris que trop tard, ma carrière m'empêchait de vivre. J'ai arrêté pour pouvoir retrouver ma vie.

.- Tu parles comme lorsque l'on avait treize ans, remarqua Sakura.

.- Et toi. Tu parles comme quelqu'un qui est proche de la mort et ayant pleins de regrets.

.- Ce n'est pas facile Sasuke.

.- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas facile ?

.- Je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais rien.

.- Sakura, reprenons comme avant. Avant la naissance de Kiminoke et notre mariage.

Sakura regarda tristement le ciel.

.- Je l'aimerai Sasuke. Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai compris, les temps ne sont plus les mêmes. Et les temps changent et les gens aussi. Sasuke nous avons changé, c'est impossible de tout reprendre à zéro. Ça le serait pour n'importe quel couple, répondit-elle sagement.

.- Sakura, réponds simplement par oui ou non aux questions que je vais te poser.

.- …

.- A ton avis, si je me serais comporter d'une autre manière étant gennins, serions-nous dans une autre situation ?

.- Certainement que oui, répondit Sakura en fixant les arbres devant elle.

.- Si je te disais que là maintenant, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi et que tout ce que je souhaite c'est de te faire l'amour comme un fou pour que tu oublies tout ce qui tracasse. Reviendrais-tu ?

.- …, un bourgeon ne devient fleur seulement quand il est prêt. 1

.- Nani !

.- Nous étions un couple de bourgeons. Tu t'es épanoui tandis que moi je suis restée bourgeon. Un bourgeon et une fleur ne peuvent pas former un couple.

.- Arrêtes veux-tu ? Tes histoires de bourgeons marchent peut-être avec Naruto et Kiba mais pas avec moi. Je te parle sérieusement.

.- Moi aussi, rétorqua Sakura calmement, le plus profond de moi souhaite la même chose que toi, mais mon cerveau fait obstacle.

.- Ce cerveau, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être enquiquinant.

Sasuke en ayant marre, força Sakura à se retourner. Il remarqua que la Kunoichi pleurait, il essuya amoureusement ces larmes de ses douces mains. Sakura regarda le regarda tristement, Sasuke souffrait pour elle, la voir si triste elle qui était tout le temps joyeuse. Pensant que cela pourrait l'aider, il se mit à embrasser Sakura comme il aurait toujours voulu le faire. Il l'embrassa avec douze ans de brûlante passion refoulée. Sakura échangea ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Sasuke ne voulait plus jamais la quitté et ne souhaité que d'être à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie, et de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir.

* * *

Tsugime se coiffait devant un miroir, elle n'avait presque plus de temps à elle depuis la naissance de Yuki. En s'attachant les cheveux, elle vit sa cicatrice au poignet, qui lui rappela Chô. Ce dernière était arrivée peu de temps après sa réconciliation avec Itachi, ce dernier la tua sur le champ mais juste avant elle eut l'occasion de frapper Tsugime sui s'en ressortit avec cette simple cicatrice.

Prête, elle alla relayer Itachi qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Yuki qui pleurait encore.

.- Enfin, se plaignit Itachi en la voyant arrivée, j'en avais ras-le-bol de l'entendre crier.

.- Si tu savais chanté juste aussi, se moqua Tsugime en serrant Yuki contre elle.

.- Très drôle Tsugime. Je m'habille et après… ba tu t'occupes de Yuki.

.- Itachi Uchiwa à peur de personne si ce n'est de sa femme et de son fille, taquina Tsugime. Ton papa est un père indigne, sourit Tsugime à l'adresse de Yuki.

.- Non pas indigne, rétorqua Itachi, simplement amoureux de la maman.

.- Oh Yuki, tu entends ça ? Papa est amoureux de moi.

Itachi sortit de la salle de bain presque énervé et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tsugime.

.- Itachi, fit-elle choquée.

.- Oh c'est bon. Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qui va traumatiser notre fille.

.- Mais quand même…

.- Itachi, insista Itachi durement.

Itachi murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tsugime, qui la fit rougir et lui sourire.

.- Tiens, elle s'est endormir, murmura Tsugime pour changer de sujet.

Itachi soupira tandis que Tsugime couchait Yuki. Itachi prit le sac de Tsugime et lui tendit. Etonnée, elle l'attrapa au vol et demanda :

.- Pourquoi tu me donnes mon sac. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir.

.- Ba moi je te sors.

.- Mais Yuki ?

.- La voisine s'en chargera, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.

.- Mais…m

.- Pas de mais ? Tu viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîna en dehors de l'appartement et prit la main de Tsugime.

.- Tu me feras l'honneur de ne penser qu'à nous et personne d'autre.

* * *

Naruto rentra chez lui exténué. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions. Hinata vint l'accueillir comme à son habitude.

.- C'est vrai ce que l'on dit ?

.- Quoi donc ?

.- Que Sakura est revenue.

.- Ouais, mais il n' y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle pardonne à Sasuke.

.- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça, bizarrement.

Hinata n'avait pas tort, chez l'Uchiwa, eu moment même Sakura regardait Sasuke après avoir passé un bon moment ensemble. Sakura se releva et alla dans la cuisine. Sur son la table, elle aperçut une posée. Elle prit la lettre et la lut.

« _Cher Sasuke, _

_Itachi Uchiwa et moi-même te demandons d de bien prière venir nous rejoindre dans un terrain neutre, si tu veux avoir des réponses sur la disparition de ton clan. Le lieu te sera communiqué ultérieurement. _

_Shisui Uchiwa. »_

.- A peine revenue, que tu lis déjà mon courrier ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Sasuke, Shisui Uchiwa est censé être mort !

.- Je sais bien. C'est pour cette raison que vais m'y rendre.

.- Alors ton désir de vengeance ne t'a pas quitté ?

.- Sakura, ce n'est pas la vengeance que je cherche, ce sont des réponses, nuances.

.- Si ce sont de simples réponses. Mais tu penses à un truc ? SI c'est bien Shisui qui a écrit cette lettre, ça veut dire que ton frère ne l'a pas tué. Comment a-t-il eut le Mangekyou Sharingan ?

.- Je vais chercher cette réponses là-bas Sakura. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se battrait.

.- hun.

* * *

Itachi et Tsugime mangeaient en tête, au final il avait tout prévu. Tout ça pour qu'ils forment un couple d'amants et non juste un couple de parents.

.- Ça va ? demanda t-il à l'adresse de Tsugime.

.- Oui, pourquoi ?

.- Tu as le regard dans le vague.

.- Je pense à quelque chose, c'est tout.

.- Tu penses à quoi ?

.- Rien de bien important, mentit-elle.

Tsugime sourit, il était totalement diffèrent avec elle qu'avec les autres. A l'extérieur il donnait l'impression d'un être froid, sans scrupules, désagréable et à peine humain, tandis qu'avec elle, il était tout ce qu'il y a de bon sur cette terre. Tsugime aimait ces deux personnalités différentes mais très intéressantes.

Néanmoins, Tsugime n'était pas à l'aise. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le tiroir de Yuki. Elle avait trouvé une lettre, qu'elle avait lue. Elle hésitait entre lui en parler ou se taire. Lui en parler amènerait à plomber l'ambiance et le rendre irritable, tandis que faire l'autruche la gênerait elle. Pendant tout le repas, elle fut absente et Itachi le remarqua bien. Il ne fit aucune remarque par respect pour elle.

Une fois le repas payait, ils rentrèrent chez eux. La voisine les salua et leur dit que Yuki avait été un vrai petit ange et qu'elle dormait comme une marmotte.

* * *

xxxx LEMON xxxx

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre, Itachi se jeta presque littéralement sur Tsugime. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en enlevant le T-Shirt de Tsugime. Cette dernière fit de même avec le haut d'Itachi, Tsugime vit bien les yeux d'Itachi volaient par le désir qu'il avait d'elle et décida de ne pas le frustrer en l'arrêtant. Itachi embrassa ardemment le cou de Tsugime, il en profita pour dégrafer habilement le soutien-gorge de Tsugime, qu'il envoya par terre. Il allongea doucement Tsugime sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser.

.- Ça fait si longtemps, murmura t-il.

Tsugime joua son jeu malgré ses doutes, elle caressa du bout des doigts le torse de son amant, quant à lui, il jouait avec sa poitrine. Il fit descendre lentement le bas de Tsugime, cette dernière en fit de même avec Itachi. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il rentra en elle en un coup de rein de vif. Tsugime fermis les yeux sous la douleur mais les rouvrit pour l'inciter à continuer. Itachi commença de doux vas et viens sensuels en elle, tout en embrassant sa poitrine. Itachi et Tsugime lâchèrent quelques gémissements qui s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure. Après avoir atteint le septième ciel, Itachi se coucha à d'elle, qui était presque aussi exténuée que lui.

* * *

xxxx Fin Lemon xxxx

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tsugime se réveilla dans les bras d'Itachi, ce dernier était réveillée et la contemplait.

.- Bonjour, dit-il amoureusement, Yuki n'a pas pleurait de la nuit. Sois tranquille.

.- …

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

.- Itachi, j'ai lu la lettre de Shisui, avoua enfin Tsugime.

.- Co… comment l'as-tu trouvée ?

.- En cherchant des chaussettes pour Yuki.

.- …

.- Tu vas y aller alors ?

.- Oui certainement.

.- Pourquoi y aller, tu la connais la vérité !

.- Non, je ne la connais pas, cria t-il en se modérant pour ne pas réveillé Yuki.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Tsugime en se redressant ave la couette pour se cacher.

.- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué mon clan, admit-il.

.- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

.- Tsugime j'ai endossé le meurtre de mon clan pour protéger Sasuke et non parce que j'étais le coupable.

.- …

.- Je suis arrivé un peu avant mon frère. Quand j'ai vu ce j'ai… j'ai… .

.- Mais pourquoi avoir rejoins l'Akatsuki alors ?

.- Pour rechercher ce tueur et pour pouvoir le surpasser.

.- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

.- …, Non. Et je compte le savoir en y allant.

.- Shisui ne devrait pas être enterré ?

.- Si, je ne comprends pas.

.- c'est bien toi qui l'as tué ? Comme tu l'as dit à Sasuke.

.- Oui et non.

.- …

.- J'ai bien tué Shisui de mes mains mais pas pour la raison évoquée. Il allait trahir Konoha et le clan.

.- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité ? On t'aurait compris au village.

.- Ils sont morts et je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux. C'est comme si je les avais tués.

.- Ça n'explique pas l'attitude que tu as eut avec Sasuke avant le massacre. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais plus le même.

.- Ce la remonte à seize ans Tsugime. Il reste encore plusieurs point obscures à éclaircir. C'est pour cela que j'irai et puis je dois des explications à Sasuke.

.- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? A cause de ton ego, tu lui as pourri la moitié de sa vie, blâma Tsugime.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Tu aurais tout avoué ? s'impatienta Itachi.

.- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aurai pas mentit à Nikumu, riposta Tsugime.

.- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu l'as tué, railla Itachi.

.- Je t'interdis. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ces sous-entendus. Depuis la naissance de Yuki je regrette, plein de choses et en l'occurrence sa mort.

.- Je suis désolée Tsugime mais quand on aborde ce sujet je m'énerve.

.- Je l'avais remarqué, fit-elle à mi-chemin entre amusement et agacement.

.- Promets moi de ne pas me suivre, demanda Itachi.

.- …

.- Normalement je dois revenir vivant, mais par sécurité ne viens pas je t'en supplie.

.- …, c'est d'accord, dit-elle enfin après un long soupir.

.- Bien, allons voir Yuki. C'est bizarre qu'elle dorme toujours.

* * *

.- Sakura, je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais essaye de comprendre. On m'a mentit sur la mort de mon clan c'est normal que je veule savoir la vérité. C'est trop demandé juste la vérité ?

.- …

.- J'ai beau avoir arrêté ma carrière de Ninja, j'en reste pas moins un. Je saurais me défendre.

.- Ne tue pas Itachi.

.- Quoi ?

.- Ne le tue pas s'il est encore avec cette Tsugime. Perdre une personne chère à nos yeux est insupportable et je ne le souhaite à personne.

.- …, bien.

_Au même moment à des lieux de là :_

.- Les deux Uchiwa ont bien reçu nos convocations. Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça marche, annonça une femme.

.- Il faut prendre en considération les éléments extérieurs, annonça Shisui.

.- Eléments extérieurs ? répéta un homme.

.- Oui, votre fille Ibarikusatta. Bien qu'elle ait fait la promesse de ne pas venir, elle viendra. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, non ?

.- …

.- Vous vous occuperez de votre fille tandis que moi je m'occuperai d'Itachi et Sasuke.

.- Je me suis toujours demandé, comment que vous avez réussit à masquer votre mort.

.- C'est ce que je vais leur expliquer avant de les tuer.

.- Malin.

* * *

1 : Je tiens à dir eun grand merci au père de Mulan qui m'as aidé pour ça! Applaudissez Fa ( je sais plus le prénom )

Itachi: Attends attends, pourquoi le père de Mulan tu lui as causé?

Rénia: mais non je me suis matté tous les dysney d'un coup

Itachi: Ok t'es atteinte du syndrôme de Peter Pan

Rénia: bou t'es pas sympa. T'es pas content de ce que j'ai te fait avec Tsugime?

Itachi, avec ce que tu nous réserve c'était la moindre des choses!

Rénia plaquant à terre Itachi Tais toi!

* * *

Bon sang rir j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus plu à ous qu'a moi. Sinon bisous et reviews? 


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà comme promis le 13 août, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. La fin n'est pas trés joyeuse et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!Normalement cette fic aurait dû durer plus longtemps mais je ne voulais pas la faire durer et ne pas réussir à la terminer. Et puis la longueur des chapitres est correcte je pense. En tout cas mirci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivis!

Réponses reviews:

Azamy: Et oui Sasuke je commence à l'aimer ( un chotto mdr) tu a lu le chapitre final et je sais ton avi mais j'espère quand même qu'il te plaira! gros bisous et arigato!

Mee Yah: c'est vrai que l'ona du mal à voir un Itachi papounet mdr Eh ben tu vas apprendre ce que l'autre va faire mdr! gros bisous

Dodie Rogue: mdr par terre lol contente que tu l'ais retrouvé! Pour Tsugime et Sakura tu vas être à moitié contente ( moitié lol) sinon mirci et bisous

Yuzu: jcrois que tu as raison c'est Fa Zhou( jle toruve trop bien mdr) Et oui on croyait que c'était la fin mais j'ai horreur de ce qui se termine vraiment bien! lol et le méchan Shisui et ben comme on ne l'a jamais vu dans le manga il m'intrigue un chouïa mdr! Dsl pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas bourré de faute comme l'autre et qu'il te plaira! bisous

La légume: Déjà ne t'inquiète tes propos ne m'ont pas blessé vu que c'est ce que me rabachait ma prof de français toute l'année mode habituée lol Je comprends tout a fiat ce que tu veux dire maintenant et je crois que cette vision dans mes fics de trop blanc trop noir, provient de ma vision de ma vie (non je suis pas un cas désespèré lol) Je pense que pour cette histoire c'est un peu trop tard pour changé( tu dois pensé que c'est plus de la flemme lol) et je suis en cour de préparation d'une nouvelle fic et avant de la poster je prenderais en note et j'essayrai d'appliquer tes conseils ( et oui sa ferait tellement plaisir à ma prof de savoir que je l'ai éocuté o moins une fois ds ma vie! mdr) en tout énormément merci pour ta franchise. J'espère que la fin te plaira quand même bisous

Princesse d'argent: Contente que cette fic t'ai plus. ET oui en en effet une réconcialiation ( ca sécri comme ça?) est prévue pour la fin lol. Ce rendez-vous, en effet est mystèrieux mais aussi dangereux. Pour Yuki je me suis inspirée de ma vision des bébés ( jaime po trop lé bébé...) sinon mirci et gros bisous

PrincesseDesnity: Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fic lol Alor pour le malheur des autres on est deux mdr! Alor ce n'est Sakura qui va mourir dsl ( jen ai besoin par la suite lol) Encor emirci et j'espère que ce chap te plaira beaucoup! bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.- Mais madame, que faîtes-vous ? demanda la voisine.

.- Je fais mes affaires, rétorqua Tsugime.

.- Je l'avais remarqué mais pourquoi ?

;- Pour rejoindre Itachi.

.- Mais il vous a demandé de ne pas le suivre et c'est ce que vous allez faire ?

.- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si l'homme que vous aimez parté comme Itachi ? Vous resterez à attendre sagement qu'il se fasse tuer ?

.- Non bien sûr…

.- S'il vous plaît madame, essayez de me comprendre. Je vous confie Yuki, supplia Tsugime.

.- Oui madame, répondit la voisine.

Tsugime alla prendre dans ses bras Yuki et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle la berça doucement, Tsugime la déposa lentement dans les bras de vieille dame.

En sortant de l'appartement, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle quittait sa fille pour aller rejoindre Itachi dans un lieu neutre à mi-chemin entre Suna et Konoha.

* * *

.- Sakura-chan, appela une femme.

Sakura se retourna et reconnu Hané. Elle étant encore plus belle maintenant qu'elle avait accouché et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa taille gracile.

.- Ça change de te voir ainsi, fit Sakura avec un sourire.

.- héhé… merci.

.- Alors c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Sakura envieuse.

.- Un garçon, répondit fièrement Hané.

.- Gaara doit être content, non ? Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

.- Gaara est là pour organiser avec Naruto le concours Chunnin.

.- D'accord…

.- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hané avec son habituel sourire.

.- Non, il est partit pour quelque temps.

.- Sakura, je suis contente que tu sois revenue au village. Je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de mo…

.- Arrêtes ce n'est pas de ta faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Ninja de Suna se posent-ils en victime ?

.- … Sakura, je serais heureuse si tu venais voir Maei, invita Hané.

.- … Je viendrais peut-être.

* * *

Itachi marchait depuis des heures maintenant, plus il s'approchait du lieu de rendez-vous plus il trouvait anormal de ne voir aucune activité. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas où était le danger, il s'inquiétait un peu.

Il continua de marcher quelques pas quand il arrêta de justesse un kunaï.

.- Eh ben ça faisait longtemps, fit Itachi.

.- Depuis le jour où ta copine a failli me tuer, répondit Sasuke en s'avançant.

.- …

.- Tu voulais me voir, je suis ici, fit Sasuke froidement.

.- Je n'ai jamais voulu te voir, répliqua Itachi en le regardant étonné.

.- Pourquoi ai-je reçu une lettre disant que tu voulais me voir ? Et comme prévu Shisui n'est pas là ! Evidemment il est mort, railla Sasuke.

.- Calme toi Sasuke, je suis tout aussi étonné que toi de te voir. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

.- Ah vous voilà, dit une voix faussement ravie.

Sasuke et Itachi se tournèrent et virent Shisui Uchiwa. Des souvenirs d'Itachi, il n'avait pas prit une ride. C'était exactement le même qu'il y a seize ans.

.- Tu ne devrais pas être mort ? demanda Itachi d'un ton impassible.

Sasuke les regarda abasourdi, bien que Shisui était son cousin il n'avait presque plus de souvenir de lui, il se rappelait juste de l'avoir vu pour les douze ans d'Itachi.

.- Comme tu le voies, non, répondit Shisui avec un sourire.

.- …

.- Tiens, tu es venu seul, Itachi ? Tu n'es pas avec Tsugime ?

.- Comment es-tu au courant pour Tsugime ? dit Itachi.

.- Crois-tu que pendant seize je n'ai rien fait ?

.- …

.- On cause, on cause mais j'en oublie Sasuke-kun. En seize ans tu as vraiment changé, d'ailleurs le contraire m'aurait surpris, finit-il par un rictus mauvais.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Et puis Itachi t'a tué, fit Sasuke en perdant patiente.

.- Allons Sasuke-kun, tu perds ton sang-froid trop rapidement, rappela Shisui. Voyez, je ne suis pas venu seul, trois personnes m'accompagnent. Et vous en connaissez deux, continua Shisui avec son habituel ton lasse.

.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Tu es tout seul ! Et toi tu ne dis rien ! dit Sasuke à l'adresse don frère.

Itachi n'avait pas quitté des yeux Shisui, il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose et que le fait qu'il ait mentionné Tsugime ne présageait rien de bon. Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le fixait avec horreur.

.- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Itachi, que je me jette dessus pour le tuer ?

.- Ton frère a raison, Sasuke-kun. Ça ne serait pas prudent, surtout que j'ai avec moi le descends direct du Mizukage.

.- Mizukage ? répéta Sasuke abasourdi.

.- Impossible, il est mort, dit Itachi de plus en plus inquiet.

.- Comment ça mort ? Tu le connais ? demanda Sasuke totalement perdu.

.- Le conseil de Konoha l'a tué il y a sept ans environ… Et le dernier descendent direct de Mizukage est Tsugime.

.- Toujours aussi perspicace mon bon vieil ami. En effet le conseil de Konoha a bien exécuter le dernier Tsuyano il y a sept ans.

.- …

.- Tu dois sûrement connaître l'histoire de la famille Hyûga avec les deux branches, non ?

.- …

.- Voyons Itachi, tu sais bien, le frère jumeau du chef de clan s'était sacrifié pour son frère. Eh ben là c'est en gros la même histoire. Et par conséquent c'est le grand-père de ta fille…

Sasuke se tourna ahuri vers son frère, lui Itachi Uchiwa avait une fille. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

.- Non. Le père de Tsugime est mort…

.- Ala, je te croyais un tout petit peu plus perspicace. Tu dois bien savoir que le clan Tsuyano c'est installé il n'y a pas si longtemps à Konoha. La mère de Tsugime était déjà enceinte de son mari quand elle s'est installée avec le frère jumeau de ce dernier.

.- … C'est pour ça qu'ils détestaient tous les deux Tsugime….

.- La machine est en marche…

.- Donc l'homme qui me disait être le père de Tsugime ne me mentait pas …

.- La vie des Shinobi n'est pas que remplie de mensonges.

.- Euh, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est surtout pour Itachi, non ? demanda Sasuke perdu.

.- Non, fit Shisui autoritaire, tu restes là. Il faut que tu connaisses la vérité sur la destruction de ton clan.

.- …

.- Mais nous n'allons pas être à l'aise ici, pour discuter de choses aussi sérieuses. Veuillez me suivre, invita Shisui.

Sasuke se rapprocha de son frère, il voulait lui glisser quelques mots avant de se retrouver dans l'incapacité.

.- Itachi, tu as une fille ?

.- Lâche-moi avec ça. Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous nous dirigeons vers un piège où en ressortir vivant sera très dur.

.- …

.- Tu n'as pas changé, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Une fois rentrés dans cette grotte on ne pourra pas en ressortir Sasuke.

.- Toi aussi tu n'as pas changé. Toujours calculateur et un brin psy…

.- Nous y voici, annonça Shisui en désignant l'entrée de la grotte d'une main.

Les trois shinobi entrèrent à la suite dans cette funeste grotte, on y voyait à peine. Shisui les emmena au plus profond de la grotte sous l'œil inquiet d'Itachi.

.- Ressortir de cet endroit risque d'être fort compliqué. On y voit rien et l'entrée est entourée d'un Genjutsu.

.- Tu penses déjà à ressortir ?

.- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? répliqua Itachi.

.- …

Ils continuèrent silencieusement le chemin, arrivés au tout fond de la grotte Shisui s'arrêta et avec un Katon illumina l'endroit.

.- Nous y serons tranquille, fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

.- …

.- …

.- Bon très bien, maintenant je vais vous présenter mes coéquipiers, continua Shisui.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que trois personnes se présentèrent aussitôt à ses côtés. En voyant l'une d'entre elle, Itachi et Sasuke restèrent figés sur place.

.- Bon, Itachi le connaît déjà mais voici Ibarikusatta Tsuyano ; votre tante Mei Uchiwa et oui elle, celle qui vous remontez le moral… Mikoto Uchiwa votre mère.

Itachi resta impassible devant la vision de sa mère, Sasuke quant à lui perdit tous ses moyens.

.- Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Tu n'as pas compris Sasuke, que ce n'était plus les membres de notre clan ?

.- Tu n'as pas changé mon fils, tu restes toujours le même.

.- … Il me reste quand même un doute, pourquoi Ibarikusatta est-il avec vous ? Il ne fait pas partit des Uchiwa portant.

.- Là tu te trompes lourdement mon cher cousin, fit Shisui.

.- ?

.- Ibarikusatta est simplement le cousin de ton père.

.- Quoi ? fit Sasuke et Itachi ensemble.

.- Oui le cousin de ton père, et par conséquent Itachi. Tu as une consanguinité commune avec ta petite cousine : Tsugime. C'est un miracle que Yuki n'a rien.

.- …

.- Yuki ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Ta nièce, répondit Itachi où l'on descellait un peu de colère dans son ton.

.- …

.- Mais bon il faut que tu saches que ta rencontre avec Tsugime n'est pas dû au hasard, fit sa tante.

.- Explique toi, ordonna Itachi en perdant petit à petit son sang froid.

.- Le fait que vous avez été dans la même équipe gennin ne tient pas du hasard. Et puis on avait tout prévu depuis le début.

.- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir qu'Itachi tue le clan, répliqua Sasuke.

.- Oh Itachi, tu n'as rien dit à ton petit frère ? demanda Shisui ironique.

.- …

.- Eh ben, vu qu'il reste muet je vais devoir te dire la vérité Sasuke-kun. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué le clan. C'est moi et Ibarikusatta qui les avons tué. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'aussi fort soit-il, il aurait pu tous les tuer.

.- …

.- Mais … et les images ?

.- Oh tu sais c'est facile de créer des illusions Sasuke-kun, répondit Ibarikusatta.

.- Alors, Itachi n'a tué personne ?

.- Exactement, fit Mikoto, en fait on vous a manipulé tous les deux.

.- Mère, pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke au bord des larmes.

.- Vous n'avez jamais rien compris. J'étais juste la mère qui ne servait rien et qui servait juste à remonter le moral. Mais j'étais au départ une Ninja.

.- Une vengeance, mère ? demanda Itachi.

.- Ma sœur m'y a aidait.

.- Vous étiez encore plus bas que je ne le pensais, fit Itachi dégoûté.

.- Nan, juste ambitieux, rétorqua Shisui

.- Comment ai-je obtenu le Mangekyou Sharingan si tu n'es pas mort ? demanda Itachi en serrant les poings.

.- Oh tu commences à perdre ton sang-froid, tu me déçois. Sais-tu que pour un shinobi c'est le mental qui est le plus important ?

.- …

* * *

Tsugime arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, en arrivant elle ne vit personne. Elle s'approcha et remarqua des traces de pas.

.- C'est trop facile, ils n'auraient sûrement pas laissé leurs traces de pas. Shisui les aurait effacé.

Elle regarda la direction que les pas prenaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers une grotte.

.- D'accord, ils veulent que je les suive. Ça sent de plus en plus le piège.

Malgré ses appréhensions, elle suivit les traces. Elle arriva comme prévu à l'entrée de cette grotte. Elle hésita quelques instants et entra dedans. Plus elle avançait, plus il faisait sombre et plus elle entendait des voix. Au fond de la grotte, elle vit les cinq shinobi. Elle se retenu de crier en voyant son père en face d'Itachi.

.- Mon père est mort, qui c'est ce mec ? murmura Tsugime s'en s'approchant d'un cailloux pour se cacher.

Tsugime s'installa au mieux pour ne pas trop bouger et écouta la conversation.

.- Oh tu commences à perdre ton sang-froid, tu me déçois. Sais-tu que pour un shinobi c'est le mental qui est le plus important ?

.- …

.- Pour avoir le Mangekyou Sharingan, rien que la culpabilité d'avoir tué son meilleur ami, remplissait largement la condition pour l'obtenir.

.- …

.- Et quand tu as été obligé de me tuer, tu as eut un tel sentiment de culpabilité que tu l'as obtenu, expliqua Shisui.

.- Mais qui ai-je tué, alors ? demanda Itachi.

.- Un Ninja de Kumo, auquel j'avais appliqué un genjutsu, on ne m'appelait pas le génie de l'illusion pour rien.

.- Mais pourquoi ne nous expliquer ça que maintenant ? demanda Sasuke.

.- Itachi devait quitter l'Akatsuki pour la déstabiliser, sinon on aurait eut les Ninja de l'Akatsuki à notre trousse. Et puis il fallait que vous soyez prêts et que Tsugime ne porte plus l'enfant.

Tsugime tilta à cet instant, pourquoi parlaient-ils d'elle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie des Uchiwa alors pourquoi ?

« Que je ne porte plus l'enfant, mais pourquoi ? »

.- Pourquoi ? demanda Itachi perdant encore plus son sang froid.

.- J'en ai besoin, répondit Ibarikusatta. Pour mon pouvoir.

.- Pouvoir ? répéta Itachi.

.- Oui, tout comme l'Akatsuki j'ai une fascination pour les démons. Et pour pouvoir en accueillir un, il me faut tuer Tsugime.

Itachi releva la tête et regarda Ibarikusatta d'un regard tueur, il l'aurait tué s'ils étaient seuls. Mais s'il risquait une attaque, il risquait la vie de Sasuke.

.- Vous allez nous tuer, non ? demanda Sasuke qui s'était repris.

.- Tu deviens presque aussi perspicace que ton frère, railla Shisui.

.- Pourquoi nous tuer ?

.- Il nous faut tuer les derniers Uchiwa pour être les seuls à connaître la vérité.

* * *

_Deux heures auparavant : _

.- Je suis contente que tu sois venue Sakura, annonça Hané avec son sourire.

.- Tu es une amie et puis Gaara aussi, dit-elle en entrant.

.- Tu vas voir c'est un ange quand il dort mais quand il est réveillé c'est un vrai démon !

Hané conduit Sakura dans une chambre remplie de bleu partout. Le berceau était disposé en face d'une fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur un grand arbre. Par tout par terre étaient disposés des jouets, certains abîmés, d'autres encore neufs.

.- Vous avez une maison à Konoha ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

.- Tu sais Gaara et Naruto sont vraiment très amis et nous sommes souvent invité alors autant avoir un petit appartement.

Sakura s'approcha du berceau et aperçut une petite boulle emmitouflée dans un drap blanc. Sakura le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement.

.- Ça me rappelle Kiminoke, dit-elle nostalgique.

.- …

.- Il a hérité de tes cheveux dis-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

.- Ouais mais des yeux de son père.

.- En tout cas il est vraiment très beau.

.- Merci. Sakura, commença Hané prudemment.

.- Oui ? répondit Sakura souriante.

.- Les femmes ont un sixième sens pour tout et surtout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Suis le tient, conseilla Hané.

Sakura la regarda étonnée, devait-elle faire comme elle dit et aller prévenir Naruto ou bien faire comme a dit Sasuke et rester à se morfondre.

_Une heure après : _

Sakura se précipita au bureau de Naruto. En entrant elle vit Gaara, elle le salua d'un signe de tête. Le regard qu'elle lança à Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule.

.- Gaara, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

.- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Gaara sortit du bureau, Sakura s'installa à la place qui venait de se libérer.

.- Ne me dis pas que tu vas requitté le village …

.- Non, ne t'inquiète. Je suis venue pour t'avouer quelque chose.

.- Quoi ? demanda Naruto subitement inquiet.

Sakura raconta tout à Naruto, l'histoire de la lettre et le rendez-vous de Sasuke. A la fin de son récit Naruto se leva énervé.

.- Et tu n'as rien dit plutôt ! Mais tu es inconsciente ma pauvre ! Il va se faire tuer !

.- c'est pour ça que je te le dis ! Au départ il voulait que je ne dise rien. Ne te plains pas !

.- Bien, Konohamaru va dépêcher deux escouade d'Anbu pour aller les chercher et c'est urgent ! ordonna t-il à Konohamaru.

Ce dernier alla chercher cette escouade, Sakura se tourna vers Naruto et le remercia d'une bise.

.- Et puis peut-être que l'on pourra attraper Itachi Uchiwa, espéra t-il.

.- Rêver est beau.

* * *

.- Comment ? dirent ensemble Itachi et Sasuke. 

.- Oui, nous devons vous tuer et aussi ta fille Itachi.

Derrière son rocher, Tsugime étouffa un cri, son pressentiment avant de partir aller donc se révéler exact.

Itachi quant à lui, commença à prendre un kunaï. Shisui le remarqua tout de suite et prépara un kunaï à son tour. Itachi lança le sien avec une rapidité étonnante, il atterrit comme prévu dans la poitrine de Shisui mais a peine eut-il atteint son objectif que Shisui disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

.- Un clone, s'énerva Itachi.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais me faire tuer sans rien dire, répondit Shisui planqué quelque part.

Tsugime avait assisté à la scène en silence et immobile. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Shisui, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. Tsugime le vit sortir un kunaï, sans savoir pourquoi elle se mit à hurler et elle sortit de sa cachette.

.- Itachi ! cria t-elle en se plaçant devant lui.

Itachi eut juste le temps de la voir s'interposer entre le kunaï et lui. Shisui avait visé le haut du torse d'Itachi, mais Tsugime plus petite se prit le kunaï en pleine tête. Elle s'écroula immédiatement après. Itachi se précipita vers elle, tous les autres semblaient immobiles et assistaient à la scène avec effroi pour certain et pour d'autre indifférence.

Itachi la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça contre lui comme un bébé. Les larmes commençaient à tomber lentement sur ses joues, qui aurait cru qu'Itachi Uchiwa pleurerait un jour.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsugime, on va te soigner, dit-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

.- I… keurf… Itachi … je … nan … ce n'est … pas possible, commença t-elle.

.- Mais si c'est possible ! Tu vas vivre ! Hein vivre ! continua Itachi laissant encore plus sa détresse apparaître.

.- Je … keurf… je j'aurais … dû … keurf… rester … keurf … avec Yuki, articula t-elle difficilement.

.- Tsugime, je t'en supplie, continua Itachi encore plus malheureux.

.- Ita.. keurf… Itachi… je … keurf… t'ai… keurf keurf… t'aimerais… tout le … temps, fit-elle en laissant échapper aussi quelque larmes.

Itachi l'approcha de son visage, et il l'embrassa d'un baiser du dernier espoir. Il la sentit partir de son corps, en laissant encore quelques larmes couler, il la posa doucement à terre, elle était partie le sourire aux lèvres. Itachi se leva d'un bond et regarda Shisui qui était en face de lui, ce dernier avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Derrière lui, Ibarikusatta regardait Shisui avec énervement.

.- Tu as tué ma fille ! fit-il énervé.

.- Tu la boucles ! ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle s'est jetée comme ça.

Itachi se jeta sur Shisui et l'attrapa par le col. Shisui remarqua de suite que son regard était rempli de haine.

.- Je vais te tuer ! dit-il excédé.

.- Le meilleur moyen de mourir est de perdre son sang froid, Itachi. C'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Itachi s'apprêtait à sortir ses Shuriken quand une vois l'arrêta.

.- Itachi Uchiwa, si tu bouges, je te tue, menaça un Anbu.

Sasuke les regarda, les voyant il comprit que Sakura avait prévenu Naruto, il secoua la tête et regarda Itachi et Tsugime. Il comprit le regard d'Itachi, Sasuke savait qu'Itachi allait tué Shisui, Anbu ou pas.

Itachi sortit ses Shuriken, ils avaient presque atteint la gorges de Shisui quand un Anbu lança un kunaï dans le cou de l'Uchiwa. Il resta debout quelques instants, peu de temps après il s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

_Trois ans plus tard : _

Dans le domaine Uchiwa, on entendait des cris d'enfants qui jouaient entre eux. Une petite fille courait un garçon, ces deux là rigolaient à pleine dents. La petite fille était âgée de trois ans, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient autour d'elle, ses yeux verts exprimaient la malice et ensorcelé quiconque la regardait. Le petit garçon, âgé de quatre ans jouait d'une incroyable agilité, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient coupés courts et flottaient dans l'air, ses yeux verts exprimaient la joie et la gaieté.

Dans le salon principal, quatre adultes discutaient gaiement autour d'un thé.

.- Naruto n'a pas peut venir avec Hinata et Anzen ? demanda Hané joyeuse.

.- Nan, ils n'ont pas peut venir, répondit Sakura en resservant le thé.

.- C'est dommage, répondit Gaara.

.- Sakura, commença Sasuke, on va y aller, termina t-il en se levant.

.- D'accord, fit Sakura en embrassant rapidement son mari.

.- Yuki, appela le dernier Uchiwa.

Peu de temps après apparurent Yuki et le petit garçon.

.- Maei, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hané en se précipitant vers lui. Je vais encore devoir laver tes vêtements.

.- Laisse Hané, ça promet un grand avenir de Ninja, fit Gaara en frottant les cheveux de son fils.

.- Je serais un grand Shinobi avec Yuki ! fit Maei tout fière.

Sasuke qui passait un manteau à Yuki, le regarda étonné. Il s'avança vers lui et se mit à son hauteur,sous le regard malicieux des autres.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? demanda t-il.

.- Euh.. ba Yuki et moi on se mariera comme papa et maman, expliqua t-il sûr de lui.

Yuki regardait la scène avec un sourire et se jeta sur le bras gauche de Maei. Sakura et Hané éclatèrent de rire. Gaara les regarda tranquillement, Sasuke quant à lui resta perplexe.

.- Mon ptit Maei avant d'envisager de te marier avec ma fille, tu devras me convaincre et ça ne va pas être gagné. Bon, Yuki vient on les rejoindra pour le dîner, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Yuki attrapa sa main, et le suivit tranquillement sous le regard des autres.

Sasuke regarda Yuki, elle avait tellement grandie et tellement changée. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier, le jour il l'avait ramené. Elle était si petite et si orpheline, sans même en parler à Sakura il l'avait ramené. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, avec Sakura ils avaient décidé de l'élever comme leur propre fille. Ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de ses véritables parents, néanmoins tous les ans Sasuke l'emmené à leur tombe.

En effet Naruto, les avait rétablis Ninja de Konoha à titre posthume, une voix devant la tombe, Yuki serra encore plus la main de Sasuke.

.- Papa, pourquoi on va ici tous les ans ? demanda t-elle avec sa voix sucrée.

.- Ces personnes voies-tu, sont des gens qui t'ont énormément aimé quand tu étais plus jeune et qui ont été des Ninja extraordinaires. Et c'est de notre devoir de venir ici, expliqua t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

.- Pourquoi maman ne vient pas ? continua Yuki.

.- Parce qu'elle ne les a pas connu, et l'une des ces personnes et mon frère.

.- …

Sasuke fixait la tombe où était inscrit une phrase en l'honneur de ces Ninja.

« _Pour Itachi Uchiwa et Tsugime Tsuyano, deux amants, deux Ninja au destin extraordinaire, qui se sont battu pour leur bonheur_. »

**FIN Final. **

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin ( toute chose ont une fin), alors pour une personne que je ne citerai pas maiq qui se reconnaiterai, jai commencé à écrire la vie de Yuki, mais la posté sur FFNET, n'est pas d'actualité lol. Sa fait quelque chose au coeur de savoir que c'est fini snif lol

Ent out cas gros bisous à tous!


End file.
